Stop Drop and Roll
by Estrella'black
Summary: Bronzehairedgirl620. AU/AH .Bella es una estudiante de la Universidad del estado de Portland. Edward es un harto, roto bombero, con un pasado oscuro y tormentoso. Entra en la vida de Bella a raiz de un incendio y una loca historia de amor se enciende.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Esta es mi segunda historia multi-capitular, pero esta vez es AH. (all human-todos humanos). También es T- sépanlo antes de adentrarse en ella.

Para aquellos quienes habían leído esta historia antes, este es un nuevo prologo.

Sin más divagaciones mías, ¡Disfruten!

**Disclaimer: **AStephenie Meyer le pertenece crepúsculo. La creación original de esta historia, incluyendo, pero siendo limitada a personajes, lugar, y trama, son copyright para mí.

**Prologo**

Edward POV

Siempre creí que crecería para ser un doctor. Un abogado. Un astronauta. Alguien que pudiera cambiar una vida o cambiar el mundo más drásticamente de lo que estimarán posible. Había estudiado Ciencias Políticas, recibido mis títulos, hecho el trabajo. Había establecido mi vida de acuerdo a los estándares sociales, y en ese momento, no había visto nada malo con ello.

Pero la vida viene a ti en maneras graciosas, por falta de una mejor descripción. Siempre inesperadas, difícilmente dándote oportunidad para prepararte para ellas, y el resultado, era típicamente nunca lo que esperabas, y estabas atrapado en las repercusiones, tratando de hacer que los pedazos rotos trabajen de nuevo. En muchos casos, sólo causaba problemas adicionales. Por ello es que terminé en el estacionamiento de la estación de bomberos de Portland, el punto de mi existencia y el centro de mis sueños, una dicotomía por la cual no me preocupaba mucho.

La familiar mantra 'La vida apesta' estaba quemándome la mente, moviéndose lánguidamente por mi lengua mientras pisaba el frío, y lluvioso asfalto. La puerta del auto se cerró con fuerza detrás de mí, aunque no recordaba haberla cerrado, y algo desconocido fue capaz de forzar mis piernas a caminar la distancia del puesto del estacionamiento a la puerta. La lluvia me golpeaba, evidencia de un menos que alegre día de otoño en Portland, y aceleré el paso mientras pasaba por la puerta torpemente.

La experiencia pudo haber sido descrita cómo entrar en una pesadilla, el ojo de un huracán y aún así ser descrita con precisión. Mis manos estaba temblando, las palmas se mantenía sudorosas mientras las limpiaba contra mis pantalones para mantener algo de concentración en la situación. Mi respiración comenzó a hacerse irregular, pequeños jadeos mientras el brillante rojo del final del camión de bomberos flasheaba en mis ojos desde afuera de la ventana abierta, el brillo me hizo alejarme con ansiedad.

"Edward," una excesivamente serena, calmada voz gritó desde lo alto de la escalera. Tragué saliva, girando mi cabeza hacia atrás sólo para ver bajar cada escalón cautelosamente, como si le tomara una gran cantidad de energía hacerlo. Alcanzó la parte inferior, extendiendo una mano en mi dirección.

"Bienvenido al departamento de Bomberos de Portland, hijo." Saludó, y el término de afecto me hizo querer escapar por la puerta. Su agarre era demasiado fuerte mientras sacudía mi mano entusiastamente, dejándola caer a mi lado mientras volvía a subir los escalones.

"Deberías sentirte justo en casa aquí, hijo." Dijo, usando esa misma expresión que amordazaba mis reflejos. Forcé una obviamente plástica sonrisa en mi rostro, asintiendo en los momentos correctos mientras me daba un discurso claramente ensayado. Las palabras corrían tras de mí, llegando al fondo del abismo mientras dejaba que mis ojos vagaran, cubriendo cada pulgada del interior de la estación de bomberos.

Volver aquí me traía memorias, más de las que podía manejar. El olor a humo estaba incrustado en los cojines del sofá y las cortinas colgando de la pared disparaban los gritos en mi mente, agudos e ininteligibles. Podía saborear las saladas lágrimas y ver las expresiones de horror mientras los curiosos veían la casa quemándose, las flamas lamían el cielo despiadadamente. Cenizas nublaban mis pulmones, bloqueando mi respiración, pero la vista me fue arrebatada cuando me recostaron en una camilla, oxígeno contra mi rostro y palabras tranquilizadoras siendo susurradas en mi oído.

"Todo estará bien."

Me tragué una amarga risa mientras el jefe seguía indicando varios servicios, sin ser consciente de mi falta de atención. Finalmente se fue con un último comentario, algo sobre darme la bienvenida a la 'familia,' pero estaba demasiado preocupado para pedirle que lo repitiera. Permanecí sólo en el vestíbulo, preguntándome que era lo que me había tentado a repetir esa noche que arruinó mi vida una y otra y otra vez.

**A/N: **Es corto, pero es sólo el prologo. ¿Reviews, por favor? ¡De verdad me gustaría saber lo que piensan!

**N/T: **Estoy a punto de terminar con Cigarette Burns, y es hora de seguir con esta historia. Cómo dije en la nota que sube hace unos minutos, Bronze le hizo unos ligeros cambios a la historia, y decidió comenzarla con un prologo….así que aquí está. Reviews, people. Me estoy esforzando (: Disfruten sus vacaciones, quienes aún tienen, ¡Besos!


	2. Capítulo uno

**A/N: **Primer capítulo 'real' ¡Espero que les guste!

**Disclaimer: **AStephenie Meyer le pertenece crepúsculo. La creación original de esta historia, incluyendo, pero siendo limitada a personajes, lugar, y trama, son copyright para mí.

**Capítulo uno**

Bella

Mirando mi reloj, fruncí el ceño mientras tiraba de la puerta para abrirla. La lluvia caía, empapándome, y ya podía escuchar el sermón que me daría Alice sobre estar 20 minutos tarde. La campanilla repicó mientras entraba, sacudiéndome las gotitas de mi chaqueta de lluvia mientras escaneaba la habitación.

Encontré a Alice en nuestra usual mesa junto a la ventana, con un vaporoso latte intacto situado frente a ella mientras descansaba la barbilla sobre su mano. Parecía mirar directamente a Jasper, quien estaba tomando una orden, y de repente desapareció de su mirada.

"Mira lo que trajo el gato," dijo, notándome. "¿Tuviste algún problema encontrando el lugar?"

Rodé los ojos mientras me frotaba los brazos, tratando de calentarme un poco. "Lo siento. Tráfico," dije, sacudiendo mi mano despreocupadamente para rechazar cualquier argumento que estuviera más que feliz que poner sobre mí llegando tarde.

Sacando mi cartera, tomé un billete de cinco dólares antes de salir de la silla, mis piernas arañando el alfombrado del piso. "Voy a ordenar algo. ¿Estás bien?" Pregunté, asintiendo hacia su bebida.

"¡Yo lo haré!" Prácticamente gritó, arrebatándome el billete de la mano mientras bailaba hacia la registradora. La miré con diversión mientras se corría una mano por su pequeño cabello negro, sonriéndole coquetamente a Jasper. Escuché mientras ordenaba lo que yo tenía siempre, riendo indudablemente ante uno de los ingeniosos comentarios de Jasper, y él le devolvió la sonrisa, dándole el cambio.

Aunque Alice nunca ha sido de las que sientan cabeza, su último y más-largo interés amoroso era Jasper Withlock, el empleado que trabajaba entre semana de 3 a 6 p.m. Me sorprendía que le hubiera durado tanto- normalmente anda detrás de ellos por algunas semanas antes de perder interés, pero con Jasper era diferente. Visitaba el café dos veces a la semana, normalmente pidiéndome que la acompañara para que no pareciera solitaria.

Sacando mi cuadernillo de espiral, tratando de matar tiempo hasta que volviera, gruñí mientras escaneaba la lista de los comienzos de historias que había acumulado en los pasados meses. Todas, de una manera u otra, terminaban siendo historias de amor. Sin importar que tratara de escribir misterio o drama, eventualmente volvían a ese romance entre dos protagonistas. La irritación nunca se iba y siempre que veía la lista, sentía que algo faltaba. Tenía una necesidad de entender lo que no sabía. El amor venía de muchas maneras, y aún así, cada vez que trataba de examinarlo y ver cómo podía transferir mis pensamientos a la página, terminaba hecho un lío y mucho más complicado de lo que se necesitaba.

La longitud de la sonrisa de Alice era del tamaño de una milla cuando volvió, y tarareaba un suave tono mientras prácticamente me aventaba la taza. El líquido caliente salpicó alrededor, un poco flotando en el borde y otro más en la mesa, haciéndome sisear de dolor mientras hacía mi mano hacia atrás. Achiqué mis ojos en su dirección, estirándome para tomar la servilleta de sostenía, pero me quedé en shock cuando me golpeó la mano.

"Ni si quiera lo pienses." Estalló, mirándola con adoración. Fruncí el ceño y después de tomarse un segundo para asegurarse de que no usaría su preciosa servilleta, me la alargó, dejándome examinarla. Me tomó la mitad de un segundo ver diez dígitos grabados en tinta azul, con el nombre 'Jasper' garabateado debajo.

"¿Y estás segura de que no era el turno de Jasper cuando decidiste venir?" La molesté, guiñándole un ojo. "La coincidencia es asombrosa."

"Claro que no. No soy psíquica." Respondió, fingiéndose dolida, pero sus ligeras risitas la descubrieron. "¡Pero, mira!" Le dio unos golpecitos a la servilleta. "¡Su número!"

A pesar de que la molestaba frecuentemente con su encaprichamiento con Jasper, de verdad estaba orgullosa de ella. "Finalmente," dije, tomando un trago de mi bebida. "¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

Rió temblorosamente, tomando la servilleta y arrugándola en su bolsillo. "No sé qué pasó. Ordené tu café de siempre y estaba pagando cuando comenzó a hablar de la clase de fotografía. Tenemos un proyecto en equipo, pero yo no tenía compañero."

No me pasó desapercibido su uso del pasado.

Respiró profundamente, calmándose a sí misma. "Y me preguntó, completamente calmado, si quería ser su compañera en ello. Intercambiamos números y me dijo que me llamaría el Viernes."

Sonreí por encima de mi taza, deleitándome con la calidez de la bebida. "Estoy feliz por ti, Alice. De verdad lo estoy."

La conversación se centró en otras cosas y me excusé a mi misma una hora y media después, alegando que tenía trabajo que hacer. Arqueó una ceja ante mi declaración pero me permitió darle un último abrazo, felicitarla, y decirle que la vería en casa después de salir de la biblioteca.

Girando la llave en el contacto, mi vieja troca despertó con un gruñido mientras pisaba el pedal, saliendo del espacio del estacionamiento y retrocediendo hacia la calle Elmo.

Después de varias horas de trabajo, embutida en un pequeño cubículo con sólo un par de horas siendo productiva, pude terminar el trabajo. Cerré mi laptop y guardé el resto de mis cosas, deseosa por una buena noche de sueño. Mis músculos estaban engarrotados y mis ojos lloraban con cansancio, y el simple pensamiento de meterme en la cama era la motivación que necesitaba para manejar a casa.

La lluvia había comenzado a caer una vez más mientras caminaba por los gruesos peldaños del edificio, y me ponía la bolsa sobre la cabeza en un patético intento para mantenerme seca mientras corría hacia la troca, repentinamente agradecida por su estabilidad y durabilidad en el mal tiempo. Podría estar a punto de romperse si ibas a más de cincuenta, pero era dura como un ladrillo.

Flashes de luces, seguidas por los fuertes ruidos de los truenos, coloreaban el cielo. Plateados hilos encontrándose con él opuesto lienzo oscuro. Brinqué, permitiendo que la troca se moviera más rápido mientras la lluvia golpeaba el parabrisas, los limpiadores no se movían lo suficientemente rápido para aclarar por completo mi línea de visión.

Los rayos parecían estarce moviéndose más cerca mientras me acercaba al apartamento que compartía con Alice, el boom de los truenos siguiéndolos segundos después de qué los rayos golpearan el cielo. Estacioné la troca rápidamente, los árboles se sacudían por la intensidad del viento. Miré uno que estaba estremeciéndose precariamente, tocado peligrosamente al edificio con la punta, pero me negué a reconocerlo por más tiempo. La lluvia me enfriaba hasta los huesos, mis dientes castañeaban ruidosamente mientras corría por el lobby e iluminaba el botón del elevador.

Una vez dentro del apartamento, dejé mi abrigo en el colgador y mi bolsa en el sofá, yendo directamente a la cocina. Revisé la contestadora, escuchando sólo dos mensajes: uno de Reneé, preguntando por qué no la había llamado últimamente y la otra de Emmett, el hermano de Alice, invitándonos a cenar cualquier día de la semana siguiente. Después de graduarse de la Universidad eligió ser un bombero y trabajaba en Portland, su novia Rosalie se convirtió en una buena amiga mía y de Alice.

Noté una caja llena de sobras de pizza en la barra, con una arrugada pieza de papel al lado. Puse una rebanada en un plato de plástico, sin ánimos de mortificarme con trastes, y miré la nota, teniendo una idea de lo que diría.

_Bella-_

_Necesitaba salir urgentemente para conseguir unas cosas para fotografía- hay restos de pizza en la barra por si tienes hambre._

_Volveré luego. _

_¡Te amo!_

Me senté en el sofá, descansando la cabeza en su final mientras veía algo poco interesante en la televisión. Mis ojos seguían cerrándose, mi cuerpo pidiéndome un poco de sueño. Sucumbiendo, me di l vuelta, echándome una manta encima antes de quedarme dormida, sin tener energía para moverme hasta la habitación.

Debí haberme quedado dormida eventualmente, pero cuando desperté, el sofá se me clavaba en la espina, incomodándome, había flamas por todos lados. Humo entraba al apartamento por una fuerte desconocida, llenándolo hasta en cada rincón y grieta que podía encontrar, haciéndome imposible respirar. Traté de contener el aliento mientras me ponía de pie, estudiando los daños.

Un árbol carbonizado había roto la ventaba que se encontraba sobre el fregadero de la cocina, sus muertas y putrefactas ramas se encontraban esparcidas a lo largo de todo el negro piso. Las flamas habían devorado esa habitación y se extendían rápidamente, destruyendo todo a su paso. Entrando en pánico, me devanaba los sesos tratando de averiguar qué hacer.

"_¿No aprendiste sobre la seguridad en los incendios y que hacer en las chicas scouts?" _Grité mentalmente. ¿No se suponía que debía tirarme al piso, dejar de respirar por el humo y…dejar lo que estoy haciendo, tirarme al piso y rodar? (_stop, drop and roll_)

Decidí probar la primar opción, cayendo sobre mis rodillas y yendo tan bajo como podía. Contemplé el llamar a la estación de bomberos brevemente, antes de darme cuenta de qué el teléfono no podría estar funcionando y mi celular estaba fuera de alcance. Sólo podía rezar por que alguien supiera que estaba ahí y llamara, mientras sentía cálidas lágrimas caer por mi rostro y me giré, estrechando los ojos y tosiendo por el espeso humo mientras trataba de averiguar una forma de salir.

Me sentía como si estuviera atrapada en un horno sin escape. El calor era abrazador, y mis rutas de escape inseguras. La puerta principal estaba completamente bloqueada, así como la salida en caso de fuegos cerca de los dormitorios. Contemplé brevemente el salir por una ventana, pero me detuve a mí misma cuando recordé que estaba en el tercer piso. Pero, ¿prefería morir tratando de salvarme y saltar por la ventana, o quemarme hasta morir?

Sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo, la arena del reloj caía mientras me arrastraba impotentemente por el piso, buscando una salida. Sentía que el calor me derretía la piel, mis pulmones lloraban en protesta por el humo. Mis ojos se aguaron aún más, mis lloriqueos pronto se convirtieron en sollozos apagados mientras me daba cuenta de que estaba atrapada en el edificio.

No sé cuánto tiempo duré sentada ahí, inconsciente, pero podía sentir como la oscuridad que me amenazaba me envolvía en ella, tentándome a seguirla. Ya me había rendido en respirar, mis dedos trenzándose en mi cabello mientras gritaba, mis rodillas se encontraban contra mi pecho. Esperaba que fuera una muerte corta; no quería sufrir. Este era suficiente dolor.

Pensé en Alice, mi cabeza me punzaba mientras escuchaba gritos afuera de la ventana. Traté de levantar mi cuerpo, pero mi energía se había vaciado. Abrí la boca para gritar de vuelta, pero nada salió. Mi garganta se sentía arañada, como si hubiera tragado vidrios, y los únicos sonidos que podía producir eran roncos y ahogados.

Podía sentir cómo mi cuerpo se rendía, mis ojos cayeron cuando la ventana tras de mí se rompió, enviando pedazos de vidrio para todos lados. Habían acomodado una escalera junto a la pared y un bombero se adentró por la pequeña entrada. Lo miré en agonía mientras se quitaba la máscara, sus ojos examinaban el área. Traté de abrir la boca y gritar, pero sólo salió un lloriqueo. La cabeza me daba vueltas y volví a dejarme caer sobre el sofá, desorientada y confundida.

"Ayuda," Susurré, luchando para mantener mis ojos abiertos. Sabía que tenía que atraer su atención.

El bombero se dio la vuelta, fijando su mirada en mí. Quería levantar los brazos, brincar, y gritar tan fuerte como pudiera, pero era como si pesara una tonelada. Mi cuerpo se sentía muerto. Corrió hacia mí, cubriendo mi nariz y boca para mantener fuera el humo, y vi como hablaba por un aparato, un radio, asumí, y en cuestión de segundos otros dos bomberos entraron por el mismo espacio. Traté de ver que estaba pasando, pero era demasiado para mí. Podía sentir el humo nublar mi cerebro, y cerré los ojos, rezando para que todo estuviera bien pronto.

El brazo del bombero se deslizó por debajo de mis rodillas y alrededor de mi cintura, levantándome y acunándome contra su pecho. Tosí débilmente, y estaba temblando incontrolablemente a pesar del intenso calor, cuando llamó a otro bombero. Corrió hacia nosotros, y lento pero seguro comenzaron a sacarme por la ventana, y en poco tiempo llegamos al seco, estable piso.

Gemí, el dolor que inundaba mis pulmones estaba volviéndose insoportable. Quitó su mano de mi boca, para permitirme respirar aire fresco por primera vez en quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Inhalé profundamente, cosa que provocó que resoplara y me atragantara cada vez que lo hacía. Alice gritaba mi nombre una y otra vez en un desgarrador chillido. Trate de responder, pero ninguna palabra salió de mi boca.

Mi cuerpo se sentía desconectado de mi cerebro cuando me incliné hacia atrás, mirando por última vez los profundos ojos verdes del bombero que me había salvado, antes de que la oscuridad me consumiera.

**EPOV**

"Pamplinas," Exclamó Emmett, sacudiendo su cabeza hacia Tyler. "Eso no puede ser cierto."

"Todo se vale en la guerra y el amor." Citó riendo mientras tomaba un puñado de fichas del centro de la mesa. Emmett sacudió la cabeza simulando irritación, pero su dolor desapareció cuando el estridente sonido de la alarma nos despertó del acalorado juego de poker que jugábamos.

"¡Okey! Hora de irnos." Gritó, siendo el primero en deslizarse por el palo hasta el garaje. Suspiré, pasando una mano por mi cabello antes de seguirlo, metiéndome en mi traje en tiempo record. Puse el casco en mi cabeza, ajustando las correas de los tirantes antes de empujar las botas por mis pies y saltar en el camión de bomberos. Los demás fueron rápidos con su trabajo, y después de unos pocos minutos estábamos listos y Mike prendió las luces, sumergiéndose en la carretera.

Miré por el parabrisas como los conductores le alejaban del camión, la sirena sonaba fuertemente mientras manejábamos por las oscuras calles de Portland. Le di un codazo a Emmett, curioso. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Un cable explotó cerca de un pino, enseguida de un edifico de departamentos Explicó. "Aparentemente se incendio, y según un testigo, calló encima del edificio. La punta del árbol rompió una ventana en el tercer piso, difundiendo las llamas en uno de los departamentos. Esa área es la peor. Los cuartos de al lado se están dañando, y hasta ahora, se han confirmado tres personas adentro."

Temblé tras escuchar eso. Aunque amara mi trabajo, no podía evitar temer por aquellos que estaban atrapados, y su familia y amigos afuera. Sabía lo que era ver eso, esa fue una de las razones por las cuales ejercí este tipo de trabajo. El calor, el humo, todas las memorias me inundaron mientras nos acercábamos a la escena y cerré mis ojos fuertemente, haciendo lo mejor que podía para bloquearlos. No podía poner atención a ellos, no ahora

"Tengan cuidado." Dijo Mike, girando a la derecha y acelerando calle abajo. Podía ver el edificio de lejos, la mayoría de los habitantes de los departamentos estaban en grupos en el jardín y a lo largo de la calle. Los hicimos retirarse lo más que pudimos y paramos el camión, arrastrando la escalera y apoyándola contra el edificio.

"Solo hay dos en el edificio señor." Reportó nuestro interno. Le di una sonrisa lugubre, ajustando las correas de mi casco lo más fuerte que podía mientras me inclinaba hacia Emmett, quien estaba haciéndome señas.

"Tú vas primero. La víctima es Isabella Swan, atrapada en el tercer piso. Está sola." Vi la culpa y tristeza escondidas en su expresión, su voz se cortó mientras me transmitía esa información. No pude entender por qué, y un perforador grito me impidió intentarlo.

Asentí y lo miré tratar de calmar a una pequeña chica con aspecto de duendecillo, que reclamaba ser la compañera de cuarto de Bella. Podía escucharla gritar, llamando desesperadamente a su mejor amiga mientras subía por la escalera tan rápido como podía, rompiendo la ventana, y entrando al departamento.

Estudié los daños rápidamente, notando que todas las puertas estaban bloqueadas. Pasé esta información al camión, por medio de un radio, esperando una afirmación antes de buscar a la chica. Por la descripción física que me habían dado, tenia dieciocho años, media 1.60, era castaña, y pesaba alrededor de cincuenta kilos.

Afortunadamente, no estaba escondida debajo de los escombros que se habían acumulado a raíz del incendio. La vi echa bolita contra el sofá, temblando con severidad. Corrí hacia ella, cubriendo su nariz y boca con una de mis manos y agachándome a su altura. La mire por un momento, sorprendido por la intensa belleza, aun cubierta en humo y suciedad, pero volví a la realidad cuando Emmett y Tyler subieron por la escalera. La levanté, sosteniéndola fuertemente contra mi pecho para mantenerla segura antes de darles ordenes a Emmett y Tyler. Si podían apagar un poco del fuego ahora, bien. Si no, _fuera._

Mike y Sean ya habían conectado la manguera al hidrante para cuando salí de la ventana, el chorro de agua llevaba el fuego a niveles más pequeños. Aparte mi mano de la cara de Isabella, dejándola llenar sus pulmones con aire fresco, después de que se habían llenado con ese humo que había estado inhalando. Gracias a mis compañeros, el fuego se había controlado diez minutos después de que fuera rescatada. Sus ojos cafés, hinchados por las lágrimas que llenaban sus mejillas, parpadeaban, como si estuviera tratando con todas sus fuerzas de mantenerse despierta. Sentí mi corazón rompiéndose por la frágil chica en mis brazos, deseando que sus heridas no fueran muy severas. Los lloriqueos de su compañera de cuarto eran audibles aun, se notaba que eran muy unidas.

Las memorias me golpearon una vez mas mientras miraba dentro de sus ojos. El miedo, el sentimiento de que tenía que aguantar por solo un minuto más. Gemí suavemente, mirándola por un momento mientras el caos arrasaba de nosotros.

Y muy pronto sus parpados se cerraron, ocultando sus profundos ojos. Puse mi pie en el último escalón, poniendo cuidado en mantenerla segura. Los paramédicos me la arrebataron inmediatamente, poniéndola en una camilla y colgándole una máscara de oxigeno en el rostro. Sus ojos se mantuvieron cerrados, pero estaba eufórico de ver su pecho subir a bajar, en un seguro signo de vida.

Emmett t Tyler estaban a mi lado, viendo el agua golpear las llamas. "Esa estuvo cerca." Respiró Emmett cuando la última llama naranja despareció seguida por el agua siendo cortada. Aun había dolor en su cara, y vi como el jefe y otro bombero entraban al edificio, asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden. Esperé hasta que salieron, asintiendo y diciendo algo a la multitud ansiosa que estaba afuera. ¿Qué? No estaba seguro.

"Si." Dije un poco ausente, mis pensamientos iban a mil por minuto. ¿Por qué esta chica que acababa de conocer, y ni siquiera estaba moviéndose me atraía tanto? ¿Qué había con ella?

Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de sacarme esas ideas de encima. Nunca iba a volver a verla de nuevo-era solo otra persona que había entrado a mi vida en cuestión de minutos, para no volver a aparecer de nuevo.

Gemí, sacando el caso fuera de mi sudorosa frente, y metiéndola entre mis brazos, volviendo al camión. Cargamos el equipo, quedándonos lo necesario para llenar los reportes y hablar con la policía y el dueño del edificio antes de subir al camión rojo de nuevo. Estábamos informados de que el dueño, un Señor Brandon, no estaba interesado en tener el inventario de daños esa noche, pero tendríamos que volver temprano en la mañana. Estaba casi llorando de alegría cuando escuché eso, lo único que quería era irme a dormir y no despertar jamás.

_La historia de mi vida_, pensé mientras apagaban las luces, igual que la sirena. Entraba, salvaba una vida, y nunca volvía a ver a esa persona de nuevo, no importaba lo mucho que me afectara. Reí cuando escuché la broma tonta que había hecho Emmett, sentándome a su lado y tratando de mantener mis pensamientos lejos de esa chica.

Nos adentramos en la carretera como hacíamos siempre después de tantos incendios y rescates. Era como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

**N/A: **Ojala disfruten mucho su fin de semana :) Por fin voy a ponerme al corriente con esta traducción. ¿Reviews? 8-) :D


	3. Capítulo dos

**Disclaimer**: AStephenie Meyer le pertenece crepúsculo. La creación original de esta historia, incluyendo, pero siendo limitada a personajes, lugar, y trama, son copyright para mí.

**Capítulo dos**

Bella

Abrí los ojos, sólo para tener que cerrarlos rápidamente, cegada por la intensa luz blanca. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para sentarme, pero encontré extremadamente difícil el moverme, y después de mirar alrededor me di cuenta de que estaba en una desconocida, esterilizada habitación de aspecto profesional.

La pared detrás de mí sólo sostenía una pequeña pared cubierta de persianas, corridas hasta la mitad, dejándome ver un poco de la lluvia pegándose contra el cristal. No tenía idea de que hora era, o dónde estaba, pero mi falta de conocimiento estaba comenzando a molestarme. Me dejé caer contra las incómodas almohadas, las barras de ambos lados de la cama aprisionándome. Las sábanas me arañaban la piel y había un irritante, incesante sonido viniendo de algún lado cerca de mi cabeza.

Recé por no estar muerta. Se suponía que no debía ser tan doloroso.

Traté de sentarme, pero sentía que mi cuerpo entero estaba dormido. Traté de pasarme una mano por mi lío de cabello, pero estaba contenida por un objeto desconocido. Bajando la mirada, hice una mueca de dolor cuando vi la intravenosa dentro de mi piel.

"Agujas." Gemí, dejándome caer contra fábrica de la funda (qué se sentía como si estuviera hecha de papel), y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Los tubos que se encontraban bajo mi nariz eran increíblemente irritantes, pero sabía que si trataba de quitármelos sólo conseguiría que me gritaran.

Había estado en hospitales más veces de las que me interesa recordar, pero nunca me eh acostumbrado a la fuerte esencia del antiséptico y los constantes ruidos de los monitores que te monitoreaban cada movimiento. Era desconcertante, había un inestable sentimiento cayendo en mi estómago cuando alguien golpeó a la puerta.

"Buenos días, Señorita Swan," una alegre enfermera saludó, corriendo las persianas para revelar aún más del perfectamente oscuro cielo. "¿Dormiste bien?"

Le eché una mirada en silencio, arqueando una ceja. ¿Qué se suponía que debía responder a eso? '_Sí, me siento genial. Gracias por preguntar._'

Su sonrisa continuó pegada en su rostro, a pesar de mi silencio. "Tu desayuno estará aquí a las ocho. ¿Necesitas algo antes?"

Sacudí mi cabeza bruscamente, esperando a que se fuera. Afortunadamente, tomó la indirecta, poniendo su portapapeles en la mesa junto a mí antes de irse, dejándome sola en la habitación semi-privada.

La puerta estaba abierta, dejándome escuchar las conversaciones de afuera. A juzgar por la cerca proximidad de las voces, o estaban muy cerca del área de recepción, o estaban gritando.

"_Tienen _que dejarme verla." Una familiar y aguda voz estalló. Hice una mueca de dolor ante el sonido, queriendo meterme bajo las sábanas, pero sabía que sería una causa perdida.

"Lo siento, Señorita, pero las horas de vivista no comienzan hasta dentro de otros quince minutos. Si es tan amable de sentarse y–"

"Mi mejor amiga estuvo atrapada en un incendio anoche, no eh recibido ninguna información sobre su estado actual, ¿y está pidiéndome que me siente y espere por quince malditos minutos?"

Hice lo mejor que pude para no escuchar, pero Alice sólo siguió haciéndose más y más ruidosa, discutiendo con la recepcionista. Los recuerdos me bombardearon, golpeándome como una bola de demolición; el calor, el humo, la nebulosidad.

El fuego. Por eso estaba aquí. Me devané los sesos, tratando de recordar los detalles de la noche anterior, pero todo estaba borroso. Recuerdo despertar en el humo y la nebulosidad, pero cómo logré escapar estaba fuera de mi alcance. Bajé la mirada y vi vendajes cubriendo mis brazos, recordándome los pedazos de cristal, pero todo lo demás estaba borroso y liado.

Los recuerdos siguieron, trayendo al bombero en la imagen. Lo recuerdo entrando por la ventana, rompiendo el vidrio que después se incrustó dentro de mi piel mientras me buscaba. Gritando mí nombre, posiblemente. Sabía que me había salvado la vida, y era la razón por la cual estaba aquí hoy, amarrada a una cama de hospital o no.

Quería agradecerle por salvarme la vida, y aún ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un agudo toque en la puerta, seguido por un chillido de la misma, revelando al Doctor Cullen. Levantó mi cartilla sin decir palabra, su comportamiento calmo y profesional.

"¿Carlisle?" Pregunté, insegura.

"Hola, Bella." Dijo suavemente, su voz era apacible y ligeramente divertida. Sonreí ampliamente, a pesar de mi situación, agradecida por el rostro familiar.

"No es mi intención sonar grosera, pero…" tracé, notando la blanca y larga bata que llevaba puesta, y el estetoscopio colgando alrededor de su cuello.

"¿Por qué estoy aquí?" Terminó por mí. Asentí, mi cara se volvió roja, pero él pareció no notarlo.

"Alice llamó la noche anterior y nos dijo a Esme y a mí lo que había sucedido." Su voz tembló un poco, sorprendiéndome. "Quería asegurarse de qué estuvieras en buenas manos."

Me mordí el labio. "No tenías que conducir hasta acá sólo por mí." Dije suavemente, avergonzada. Los Cullens siempre me han hecho sentir familia, con Charlie constantemente en la estación y Reneé viviendo en Florida, pero esto era demasiado.

"Sabes que eres como una hija para nosotros, Bella." Dijo, sentándose en el taburete junto a mi cama. "Y, además, no me tomó tanto como crees. Sabes que nos gusta conducir rápido."

Reí, sintiendo vergüenza ajena mientras recordaba ir a toda velocidad en Forks con ellos. Esme era la única sana, conduciendo a una velocidad que me permitía mantener mi almuerzo en mi estómago.

Suspiré, teniendo mil preguntas en la punta de la lengua. "¿Qué tan mal estoy?" Pregunté, comenzando con la más importante.

Miré mi cuerpo, aliviada porque pudiera sentir mis piernas y brazos y sentarme con sólo un grado menor de dificultad. Hizo una mueca, sacudiendo su cabeza suavemente.

"Vas a estar bien," declaró, desviándome la mirada mientras estudiaba mi cartilla una vez más. "Sólo hay unas cicatrices leves en tus pulmones por la inhalación de humo, pero no deberían causar problemas. Sólo tómatelo con calma." Me aconsejó. "Afortunadamente, estabas lo suficientemente lejos del incendio para no adquirir ninguna quemadura, pero necesitarás catorce puntos debido a las piezas de vidrio en las que rodaste."

Fruncí el ceño, incapaz de recordar eso. "¿Dónde?"

Apuntó mi brazo izquierdo. "Te desharás de ellos rápidamente. Pero aparte de eso, fuiste inteligente en alejarte del fuego y quedarte en el piso. Tal vez no estarías con nosotros si no lo hubieras hecho."

Me estremecí, sin querer pensar en las numerosas consecuencias si las cosas hubieran ido mal. Tal vez esos años que duré en las chicas scouts no fueron totalmente inútiles.

Otro toque en la puerta de madera, la enfermera había vuelto.

"¡Desayuno!" Cantó, dejando una bandeja llena de comida de aspecto rancio y no comestible frente a mí. Forcé una sonrisa en mi rostro, ignorando el hecho de que Carlisle estaba tratando de reprimir su rosa y esperé hasta que dejó la habitación antes de mirarlo. Levanté el tenedor, picoteando los objetos cuidadosamente.

"No tienes que comerte eso." Dijo Carlisle, garabateando algo mientras checaba la intravenosa. "Alice estará aquí en…dos minutos, cuando llegue la hora de visita, con todo un surtido de comida."

Empujé la bandeja, sonriendo, y busqué un reloj. La manecilla se movía lentamente, pero el tiempo pasó rápidamente y Alice entró con un ramo de flores, una bolsa en sus manos y una expresión compasiva en el rostro.

"¡Oh, Bella!" Lloriqueó, arrojando sus brazos a mí alrededor. Hice una mueca por mi herido cuerpo mientras trataba de devolverle el abrazo. "Creí que estabas muerta."

Podía sentir sus saladas lágrimas empapar el lado de mi traje de hospital. "Alice, estoy bien, enserio." Le aseguré, acariciando su corto cabello. "Sólo unos pocos puntos. Nada que no me haya pasado antes."

Me estrechó los ojos. "Estuviste atrapada en un incendio hace menos de diez horas, ¿y estás haciendo _bromas_?" Gruñó, su mandíbula estaba ligeramente apretada. Me encogí de hombros, ignorando el latiente dolor que acompañó el movimiento.

"Si sólo me hubiera quedado en lugar de ir por provisiones," murmuró, sentándose en la silla de plástico al otro lado de la cama. "Nada de esto hubiera pasado."

Le arrojé una mirada desconcertada, esperando a que se encontrara con mi mirada antes de hablar. "¿A qué te refieres con no hubiera pasado? Tú no fuiste quien incendió el árbol y lo arrojo contra la ventana. Si hubieras estado en el apartamento conmigo, ambas nos hubiéramos quedado atrapado, y tal vez no hubiéramos logrado salir."

Lágrimas llenaban sus ojos mientras tocaba mi mano libre. "Estaba tan asustada," admitió. "Volví a casa para ver un camión de bomberos estacionado en frente del edificio y a todos los inquilinos en el césped. Escuché al jefe de policía hablar sobre dos estudiantes atrapados en el edificio, uno en el tercer piso y el otro en el segundo." Alice se tomó un momento para calmarse antes de continuar.

"Sacaron al chico primo. Estaba consciente, pero tosía severamente. Un bombero subió por la escalera y rompió la ventana de nuestro apartamento. Dios, Bella, creía que iba a marchitarme y morir. Cuando pedí información, no me dieron ninguna. Ni siquiera Emmett me dijo nada; estaba demasiado concentrado en sacarte."

Inhalé temblorosamente. "¿Estabas gritando?" Pregunté, recordando los desgarradores chillidos que mandaban escalofríos a mi espina.

Alice asintió severamente. "Traté llamándote, pero no me respondías, y luego, cuando quería subir y ayudarte no me dejaron hacerlo y nadie me dejaba hacer nada y les tomó tanto tiempo sacarte del edifico y–"

Se quebró, su respiración se volvió irregular y sus divagaciones incoherentes mientras comenzaba a sollozar, su pequeña figura comenzó a subir mientras trataba de componerse a sí misma. "Creí que te había perdido." Susurró, limpiándose la nariz con la manga. Me incliné hacia la mesita de noche, alargándole la bolsa de Kleenex antes de besar lo alto de su cabeza.

"No vas a deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente." Reí, tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Sonrió, reconociendo mis esfuerzos, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Nunca la había visto así de angustiada, y era desconcertante. Ella era mi roca- siempre había estado para mí sin importar qué, y verla romperse de esta manera, tan increíblemente vulnerable y débil era aterrador.

"Cuéntame sobre ese atractivo bombero," meneé las cejas, tratando de divertirla una vez más. Afortunadamente, funcionó. Sus dorados ojos brillaron, y su sonrisa creció una pulgada más.

"¿Cómo sabías que era atractivo?" Bromeó Alice, y la luz volvió a sus ojos. Reí, golpeando suavemente el lado de mi cabeza.

"Porque no te hubieras molestado en mencionarlo si no lo fuera."

"Era perfecto, Bella. Alrededor de 6'2, muy músculoso y de aspecto fuerte…no tan bueno como Jasper, pero muy cerca."

Bufé. "¿Algún otro aspecto de él que encuentres atractivo, _que no sea _su cuerpo?"

Le dio unos golpecitos a su labio inferior con un dedo dramáticamente. "Tenía cabello bronce, revuelto, el color más extraño que eh visto, y los más hermosos ojos verdes, también. Cuándo estaban yéndose, otro bombero dijo una broma y tenía la segunda sonrisa más atractiva que eh visto."

Los ojos verdes. Recordaba sus ojos, preocupación y remordimiento brillaban en ellos mientras bajaba por los peldaños de la escalera. La sonrisa torcida que vi mientras trataba de tranquilizarme.

"¿Y tuviste tiempo de notar todo esto mientras me cargaban fuera de un apartamento en llamas hasta la ambulancia?" Bromeé con ella, codeándola en una costilla. Empujó mi mano, pero se encogió de hombros, moviendo la silla a unas pulgadas de la cama, para asegurarse de que no la codeara de nuevo.

"Y estaba sosteniéndote bastante cerca." Añadió. "Un poco más cerca de lo que es normal entre un bombero y una víctima que jamás volvería a ver."

Sentí como mi corazón suspiró ante sus palabras. Estaba en lo cierto; jamás volvería a verlo. Otro día en la vida de un bombero para él, sin importar que tan fuerte hubiera sido la conexión entre nosotros. No es como si yo lo supiera. Pasé la mayor parte inconsciente.

"Pero, ¡hey!" Dijo, notando mi expresión. "Nunca se sabe. Tenemos que volver al edificio hoy y averiguar qué hacer. Tal vez esté ahí."

Pasé las siguientes par de horas hablando y riendo con Alice, al igual que tratando de averiguar qué hacer con nuestros arreglos de vida. No estábamos seguras de la extensión del daño del apartamento, pero por lo que vi anoche, no se veía muy bien. Podía haber varias áreas cómodas, pero la cocina estaba totalmente arruinada, así como la puerta principal.

La enfermera, al igual que el Doctor Cullen, la sacaron al cuarto para las doce, diciendo que me darían de alta muy pronto si todo iba bien y mostraba progreso. Con ese optimista pensamiento en mente, cerré los ojos y me dejé caer en la almohada, esperando poder tener unas cuantas horas de sueño antes de caer en este infierno de desastre al cual tendría que enfrentar.

:-:-:

El tiempo pasó muy rápido, y antes de que lo supiera, estaba siendo despertada por Carlisle.

"Normalmente no te despertaría, pero puedes volver a casa cuando quieras. Creí que esas serían las buenas noticias que te gustaría escuchar."

Firmé los papeles necesarios, sintiéndome raramente eufórica mientras esperaba a que Alice me recogiera afuera del hospital. En menos tiempo del que le debería haber tomado manejar del centro comercial a acá, su Porsche amarillo patinó hasta un signo de alto frente a la entrada general. Gemí, deslizándome la bolsa sobre el hombro antes de sentarme delicadamente sobre el asiento del copiloto. Para mi horror, había bolsas de comprar regadas por todo el lugar, llenas hasta el borde de ropa.

"¿Qué hiciste?" Pregunté, apuntando los diferentes materiales. Ella rió, agitando su mano despreocupadamente.

"Bella, nuestro apartamento se incendió anoche, y la ropa es necesaria para vivir, sin importar lo que tú creas. Lo juro, caminarías desnuda si pudieras."

La golpeé en el brazo, rodando los ojos mientras se fingía herida. "Eso no es verdad. Simplemente no me gustan las ostentosas cosas que me compras."

"Como sea," me interrumpió, "Necesitábamos ropa. Así que fui y la conseguí. Deberías estar agradecida; te ahorré un día de compras."

"Olvida el hecho de que no sabemos dónde viviremos; siempre y cuando tengamos ropa, estaremos bien." Murmuré sarcásticamente. Replicó, pero apenas pude escucharla. Estábamos cerca del apartamento y sostuvo mi aliento, insegura de si podría manejar el verlo. Mi estómago se contrajo, los recuerdos volvieron con toda su fuerza mientras nos acercábamos, y apreté el borde de mi asiento para mantener mi compostura.

Cuándo nos estacionamos, el casero, Mr. Brando, y otros dos hombres estaban parados frente al edificio. Alice apagó el motor, apretándome la mano en señal de apoyo antes de que nos uniéramos a los demás. Los inquilinos de los otros cuartos dañados, también estaban cerca, esperando escuchar el diagnóstico. Inhalé profundamente y me les uní.

"Me disculpo profundamente por los acontecimientos de la noche anterior." Comenzó, retorciéndose las manos nerviosamente. "Ese árbol que se encendió debió haber sido cortado hace semanas. No sé porqué no fue así, pero les aseguro que lo averiguaré." Dije, como si el hecho de que fuera a averiguar porque el pino muerto no fue cortado fuera a resolver todos nuestros problemas.

"¿Qué hay de nuestros apartamentos?" Apuntó Alice rápidamente, estrechando sus ojos hacia el hombre. Él se aclaró la garganta dos veces, buscando la respuesta que obviamente no tenía.

"El departamento de bomberos estará aquí en un momento para contar los daños de los cuartos, así como para determinar si es seguro vivir en ellos. Tendré que hablar con la compañía de seguros con respecto a la compensación y eso."

Era obvio que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando, y estaba bastante tenso con toda la situación, cosa que me hizo sentir aún más aprensiva. Si hubiera estado preparado, la compañía de seguros le hubiera notificado justo después del accidente.

Cómo si los hubiéramos invocado, el camión de bomberos subió, chillando mientras daban la vuelta en un alto. Tres bomberos se acercaron a nosotros, y varios inquilinos a lo largo del césped esperaron a que llegaran, saludándonos.

"Sr. Brandon, necesitaremos una lista de los cuartos que estuvieron involucrados, así como los nombres de sus ocupantes. ¿Están todos aquí?" Preguntó uno de ellos, mirándonos. Vi cómo sus ojos cayeron en mí, y sus labios se acomodaron en una amplia sonrisa.

"Todos y cada uno." Respondió el Sr. Brando, sonando aliviado. Supongo que yo también lo haría, si todas mis rentas hubieran escapado ilesas del incendio.

"Vistámonos y revisemos el edificio." Le dijo el jefe a los demás, esperando por el asentimiento de afirmación antes de tomar la hoja que el Sr. Brandon sostenía, y volver al camión. Se pusieron sus uniformes rápidamente, pero cuando volvieron, había otro hombre con ellos.

Su cabello broncíneo, tal como Alice lo describió, estaba desordenado y revuelto. Sus ojos verdes brillaban como dos esmeraldas a la tenue luz que se filtraba por las nubes y su rostro sostenía una expresión severa mientras miraban los rotos fragmentos que había donde el árbol había golpeado. Marcharon hacia nosotros coordinadamente, y no pude evitar notar como sus ojos escaneaban el grupo, entreteniéndose en Alice y en mí por un momento más que en los demás.

El jefe les dio órdenes, dirigiéndolos hacia dentro del edificio. Los minutos se convirtieron en horas mientras estudiaban los daños. Alice golpeaba su pie contra el concreto inconscientemente, mirado la hora cada varios minutos impacientemente.

Pasaron unas buenas horas antes que los bomberos emergieran del edificio y volvieran con nosotros. Miré cómo el Dios de cabello broncíneo caminaba, sus movimientos eran gráciles al igual que masculinos, sus músculos se movían bajo la fábrica amarilla y roja…

_Para_, me ordené a mí misma. Sólo porque se me concedió el deseo de volver a verlo no significa que algo saldrá de ello.

Continuaron enlistando una extensa lista de problemas, cada dueño del apartamento que describían hacía muecas ante el pronóstico o asentía satisfactoriamente. Según lo que entendí, muchos podrían seguir viviendo en sus apartamentos. El jefe y los otros tres se movieron hasta llegar a mí, con una mirada compasiva adornando sus rostros, excepto por el hombre que me salvó. Su rostro era neutro e impasible, sus ojos planos y distantes mientras notaba que no estaba mirándome a mí, sino a la cáscara de mi antiguo apartamento.

"Es bueno volver a verla, Señorita Swan." Dijo uno, rompiendo mi concentración. Creí haber visto como el bonito rodaba los ojos ante el comentario, aunque su mirada, perturbada y llena de emoción, estaba fija en los restos carbonizados del árbol.

"Para ir directo al punto- sin divagar- su apartamento está bastante destrozado. Ambas entradas están bloqueadas con escombros, y el hecho de que las puertas fueron quemadas. Su cocina apenas y es reconocible y lo que no está cubierto de hollín en la cocina se destruyó gracias al agua."

Hice una mueca, retorciéndome las manos. Podía necesitar cómo Alice temblaba a mi lado mientras escuchaba, pero yo sólo podía agradecerles a todos los Dioses que conocía por seguir viva.

"Las únicas habitaciones que no fueron afectadas por el incendio son la habitación y el baño. Una vez que hayamos limpiado todo, les será permitido entrar y tomar sus pertenencias. Tendrán que encontrar una alternativa para vivir hasta que el apartamento sea arreglado." Concluyó. "¿Conocen un lugar dónde puedan quedarse?"

Me devané los sesos, pero no encontré nada. "No, pero nos las arreglaremos."

Alice me lanzó una mirada, pero asintió con reticencia. "¿Dónde vamos a vivir?" Siseó, enfadada por mi rápida respuesta ante el bombero. "¡No conocemos a nadie con espacio!"

Sacudí mi cabeza, indicando que lo hablaríamos más tarde, mientras se movía. Dejé salir un suspiro que no sabía que estaba sosteniendo, insegura de si debería estar agradecida porque no hubiera más daños, o molesta por lo que había pasado en primer lugar.

Me desplomé en el bordillo, trayéndome las rodillas al pecho mientras Alice llamaba rápidamente a todo el que conocía, buscando un lugar dónde vivir. Después de estar sentada ahí por varios minutos, sentía algo moverse a mi lado. Abrí un ojo, mirando a mi derecha, tragándome la réplica que se me vino a la mente cuando vi al bombero sentado a mi lado, con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro.

"Hola," dijo, ofreciéndome su mano. "Soy Mike."

La sacudí reticentemente, sin querer compañía. "Bella," dije secamente, esperando que captara la indirecta y se fuera.

"Siento lo de tu apartamento."

Resistí la urgencia de rodar los ojos y me tragué el comentario sarcástico que me moría por escupir. "Gracias." Respondí secamente.

"¿Sabes dónde vas a quedarte?" Preguntó, sonando realmente curioso. Reprimí una risa amarga. ¿No se los había dejado claro ya?

"No."

"Bueno, si quieres puedes venir a cenar a mi casa alguna vez. Hago un –"

"Déjalo, Newton. No está interesada." Dijo el maravilloso hombre, pateando la pierna del rubio rápidamente. Él se encogió con vergüenza, se puso de pie, y lo miró con desprecio.

"¿Cómo sabes, Edward?" Se mofó, tratando de sonar confiado, pero estaba demasiado metida en mis pensamientos para escuchar lo que decían. El aliento se me atoró en la garganta mientras lo escuchaba hablar, asombrada.

Había hablado. Su voz era tan lisa y suave como terciopelo, un ronco y áspero sonido, pero glorioso al mismo tiempo. También tenía un nombre para hacer juego con el angelical rostro. _Edward_. No era un nombre común, pero por alguna razón le iba perfectamente.

"¿No es así, Bella?" Preguntó Mike. Parpadeé, mirándolos a los dos. Él sonreía como un gato Cheshire, gracias, indudablemente, al hecho de que ya sabía mi nombre.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté, genuinamente confundida.

Edward rió, viéndose satisfecho, a pesar de que había algo inestable sobre su expresión. "¿Ves? No está interesada." Paró un momento, dejándole asumir el dato antes de continuar. "Levántate, el jefe nos quiere."

Mike volvió enfurruñado al camión, mirándome una última vez antes de treparse. Me puse de pie, quitándome el césped de los pantalones, y levanté mi bolsa. Miré alrededor, buscando a Alice, quien había desaparecido convenientemente cuando Mike decidió comenzar una conversación, cuando noté que Edward seguía ahí parado. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos, y su cabeza estaba inclinada mientras miraba el piso, absorto en sus pensamientos.

Tosí involuntariamente, un resultado de mi anterior inhalación de humo, y me paré ahí con los ojos muy abiertos mientras avanzaba hacia mí. Se veía molesto, como si estuviera debatiendo con él mismo, pero su insegura expresión no duró mucho.

"Adiós, Isabella."

Con eso, volvió al camión, dejándome ahí con una expresión boquiabierta en el rostro. Miré como los demás reían y conversaban el uno con el otro, pero el simplemente se recargó contra un lado del camión cómodamente, con el rostro apartado de los demás hombres.

"¡Bella! Encontré un lugar para quedarnos." Dijo Alice, sonando contenta con sí misma mientras caminaba hacia mí Alice.

No me molesté en esconder mi sorpresa. "¿Enserio? ¿Dónde?"

Sonrió ampliamente. "Emmett y Rose van a dejarnos estar en su apartamento hasta que arreglen el nuestro. Tienen una habitación extra y una de nosotras puede usar el sofá si es necesario."

Suspiré, una mezcla de alivio y enfado porque no pudiera vivir en mi propio lugar. Si el árbol hubiera sido cortado como lo planearon, no tendríamos que pasar por esto.

"Eso es genial," dije tan entusiastamente como pude, dadas las circunstancias. "¿Cuándo iremos para allá?" La picazón en mis pulmones estaba haciéndose más prominente y tosí de nuevo, ignorando la mirada compasiva con la que Alice me observaba.

"Ya," dijo. "Dijeron que podíamos mudarnos para allá cuando quisiéramos, aunque no tenemos mucho que transferir."

Suspiré, agradecida porque Rose y Emmett nos aceptaran. Prefería por mucho quedarme en su casa que en un hotel por una indeterminada cantidad de tiempo. Tan pronto como Alice había aparcado el auto ambos nos recibieron con apretados abrazos, el terror era tangible en sus abrazos.

Miré a Emmett y sus prominentes hoyuelos además de la enorme sonrisa que lucía. Me levantó una vez más y me dio un abrazo de oso, sin dejarme ir por varios segundos.

"¿Em?" Dije con voz ahogada. Cuando no se movió, me sacudí para salir de su agarre, respirando pesadamente.

"Lo siento." Sonrió avergonzadamente, aunque no llegó a sus ojos como es lo normal. "Pero me asustaste demasiado anoche."

Giré mi cabeza a un lado. "¿Alice ya te contó?" Pregunté.

"¿Bells?" Preguntó, golpeando juguetonamente uno de los lados de mí cabeza. "Estuve ahí."

Lo miré. "¿Dónde?"

Rió oscuramente, sin humor. "¡Mi estación fue la que vino al rescate!" Anunció orgullosamente, sacando el pecho. Ignoré sus arrogantes comentarios, tratando de devolverlo al tema.

"¿Así que, ayudaste en el incendio?" Pregunté, tratando de llegar despistadamente a mi pregunta. No podía simplemente decir '_Hey Emmett, ¿conoces a ese maravilloso chico de la estación? Sí, ese al que aparentemente conoces._' El y Alice podían ser polos opuestos, pero los criaron de manera igual. Sospecharía al instante.

"Si. Dos de nosotros fueron al edificio, y Edward te sacó. Quería ayudar, pero tenía que actuar profesionalmente." Confesó. "Era muy difícil, escuchando a Alice gritar por ti y sabiendo que todo lo que podía hacer era apagar el incendio. Quiero decir, a pesar de todas las veces que te eh vendado, no soy ningún doctor."

Era desconcertante escuchar a Emmett sin ese tono divertido en la voz. Lo golpeé ligeramente en el brazo, tratando de levantarle el ánimo. "Gracias." Dije suavemente. "De hecho, si me salvaste la vida."

Alice y Rosalie ya se habían ido a la casa, dándome oportunidad para preguntar lo que quería. "¿Edward y tú son buenos amigos?" Pregunté, tratando de parecer despreocupada.

Emmett sacudió su cabeza. "En realidad no. Pero ahora que salvó la vida de mi hermana postiza, tendré que darme a la tarea de conocerlo mejor. Siempre ha sido un chico muy agradable, pero no ha estado con la estación por tanto tiempo. Por lo que sé, se cierra la mayor parte del tiempo."

Dejé el tema, sin querer entrometerme más. Me pasó un brazo por los hombros, apretándome gentilmente mientras me guiaba por la puerta principal hasta la cocina, dónde estaban sentadas Alice y Rose, con la comida ya cocinándose en el horno.

No podía evitar el ver a Rosalie y a Emett interactuar. Aunque ambos fueran desafiantes y tercos, la manera en la que actuaban cerca del otro era cariñosa y tierna, haciéndote sentir como si estuvieras invadiendo un momento privado si los mirabas por mucho tiempo. Ocupé mi mente en preparar la cena, dejando que Alice me distrajera diciéndome historias sin sentido mientras nos sentábamos, listas para comer.

Me sentía extrañamente derrotada mientras los veía limpiar la cocina juntos, insistiendo en que no necesitaban nuestra ayuda. Me pregunté brevemente cuando sería mi turno de enamorarme. Él pensamiento sólo contribuyó a mi ya hundido humor, haciéndome querer dormir ya. Suspiré, pensando en el bombero una vez que hubo estado bajo las sábanas, y esa hastiada mirada en sus ojos. Me dejé caer en la inconsciencia, apenas despertándome cuando Alice se deslizó a mi lado. El bombero se adueñaría de mis sueños una vez más.

Pero ahora tenía un nombre para conectarlo con su cara.

Edward.

* * *

**N/T: **¡Amo esta historia! Pero al parecer ustedes no, porque el capítulo anterior sólo tuvo 12 reviews D: :( Esta es la traducción que más esfuerzo me toma porque es la más larga y hay más palabras elegantes, por así decirlo, y así me lo pagan(?) *drama mode on*. Anyways. Muchisimas gracias a quiénes si dejaron un review y ¡siento de verdad no poder haberlos respondido! Eh estado ocupadísima, -ocupadísima es poco- estos días y no pude responder ni estos ni los de Cigarette Burns. Pero quiero que sepan que los aprecio ampliamente y los leo y los amo :D Gracias.


	4. Capítulo tres

**Disclaimer**: AStephenie Meyer le pertenece crepúsculo. La creación original de esta historia, incluyendo, pero siendo limitada a personajes, lugar, y trama, son copyright para mí. (Bronzehairedgirl620; autora original de la historia). Yo simplemente traduzco. (:

**Capítulo tres**

Bella

Incapaz de dormir por más tiempo, me obligué a mí misma a salir de la cama a las seis, al no querer molestar a Alice con mis vueltas. Después de tallarme los ojos para sacudirme el sueño, me vestí con ropas al azar, que estaban tiradas en el suelo, y caminé hacia afuera, queriendo un poco de aire fresco. Agradecida por la fresa temperatura, caminé perezosamente bajo la calle, encontrándome rápidamente en la cafetería.

Las campanas sonaron mientras entraba, el empleado con expresión cansada detrás del mostrador me miró momentáneamente antes de desplomarse de nuevo contra la barra.

"Hola," dije tímidamente. Había hablado con Jasper algunas veces, pero la conversación nunca pasaba de preguntarnos mutuamente como nos iba en el día.

"¿Qué te doy?" Preguntó, reprimiendo un bostezo mientras se estiraba para tomar un vaso de papel. Ordené lo primero que se me ocurrió, ahogándome en el incómodo silencio mientras llenaba la orden.

"Así que, eres amiga de Alice, ¿cierto?" Preguntó para hacer conversación. "¿Alice Cullen?"

Me mordí el labio para no sonreír. "Si," murmuré, mirando al piso. "Somos compañeras de cuarto."

"Genial," contestó. El silencio llenó la habitación una vez más, mientras se apagaba. Se ocupó poniéndole la tapa, para luego alargármelo y aconsejarme que no fuera a quemarme.

"Gracias," dije, y antes de debatirme entre si debía o no preguntarle por ella, me la ganó.

"Así que, ¿qué con ella?"

Fruncí el ceño. "¿Uh?"

Jasper sofocó un bostezo. "No sé mucho sobre ella, además de que quiere ser fotógrafa."

Me mordí el labio para no sonreír enormemente. "¿Hablan mucho, ustedes dos?"

Sacudió su cabeza. "No," respondió, aunque sentí como si hubiera algo más que quería añadir.

"No sé," dije, sabiendo lo que quería comenzar. "Deberías llamarla y llegar a conocerla."

"No sé si eso le gustaría," murmuró, pero el tinte rojo de su rostro lo delató.

Casi me reí, pero me las arreglé para mantenerme serena. "Creo que le gustaría," razoné. "Ella habla sobre ti."

Alice me mataría si supiera que tácticas estaba usando, pero, a pesar del hecho de que todo lo que hacía era agravarme hablándome sobre él, quería ayudarla. Se lo merecía.

"¿En serio?" Respondió un poco demasiado rápido. Solté unas risitas, encogiéndome de hombros mientras tomaba un trago del café que se encontraba situado frente a mí.

"Sí," dije. "Y de su clase."

Su expresión cayó. "Oh. Es una muy buena fotógrafa."

"Lo es," coincidí. "Eh escuchado que tú también lo eres."

Su brillante sonrisa volvió. "¿Ella dijo eso?"

Reí ante lo mucho que significaba para él, y no pude hacer más que asentir. "Sí, dijo que eres muy talentoso."

"Tenemos un proyecto en esa clase," dijo. "Es mi compañera."

Sonreí. "También sé eso."

Inhaló, su fachada, aunque era completamente calmada, parecía de alguna manera nerviosa. "¿Está emocionada sobre el proyecto?"

Pensé en la mirada soñadora que no había dejado la cara de Alice desde que la contactó por primera vez, y asentí. "No puede esperar."

"¿En serio?" Sonaba contento. "¿Le gustó la idea que sacamos?"

Pensé por una respuesta. "No me dio detalles específicos, pero sé que no puede esperar."

Asintió, comenzando a verse más despierto mientras comenzaba a hablar sobre sus requerimientos. "Las tomas tienen que estar en formato apaisado, pero además de eso podemos hacer lo que queramos. Un total de tres."

Traté de ganar alguna información que le fuera útil a Alice sutilmente. "¿Por qué la elegiste para trabajar contigo?"

Si sentía pánico o nervios, no lo demostró. De hecho, se veía completamente calmado, aunque había un rastro de incertidumbre en sus ojos.

"Quiero conocerla," respondió suavemente.

Satisfecha con su respuesta, pero sabiendo que había algo más que estaba dejando afuera, me puse de pie y me aseguré de que la taza de Alice seguía caliente antes de sonreírle.

"Quisiera poder quedarme un poco más, pero tengo que volver con Alice." Dije, asiendo un gesto hacia el café. Él asintió, sonriendo ampliamente mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

"Te veo después." Dije, gimiendo mientras las gordas gotas de lluvia me golpeaban el rostro. Me subí la cremallera de la chaqueta, caminando tan rápido como podía hacia el lugar de Emmett y Rosalie.

"¿Dónde has estado?"

Ese fue el saludo que recibí después de volver a la habitación de invitados de puntillas. Le alargué la taza de café como un signo de paz, sonriendo perezosamente.

"Traje cafeína," sonreí ampliamente, abriendo las cortinas. "Vamos, es un día perfectamente espantoso. ¿Qué quieres hacer?"

Me arrojó su almohada. "Dormir," gruñó.

Me reí, dejando la taza en la mesita de noche y retirándome hacia los seguros límites de la cocina donde se encontraban sentados Rosalie y Emmett.

"Ey," dije, inhalando profundamente. "¿Qué están haciendo?"

Rosalie rodó los ojos, apuntando a su novio con el pulgar. "Martha Stewart, aquí presente, ha decidido que quiere preparar el desayuno."

"¿Enserio?" Respondí, tomando asiento en el taburete de la barra y apoyando los codos en el mostrador. "¿Cuándo estará listo?"

Sacudió su cabeza. "Nunca, a este paso. Insiste en criticar cada uno de los pasos de la receta."

Divertida, me giré para mirar a Emmett, quien, efectivamente estaba marcando los pasos con una pluma. Me paré tras de él, poniéndole una mano sobre su amplio hombro. "¿Qué pasa, Em?"

Cerró el libro, reemplazándolo en el estante antes de enchufar la tostadora de waffles. "Estúpidos escritores de recetas," murmuró, rompiendo dos huevos y mezclándolos con la harina. "Se creen _tan _geniales."

Bufé, ignorando su despotrico. "Emmett, estoy bastante segura de que saben lo que hacen."

Sacudió su cabeza. "Por favor- no sabrían lo que hacen aunque estuvieran batiéndolos con un palo de 3 metros."

Rosalie soltó unas risitas, dejando su periódico. "¿Quieres ayuda?" Murmuró, corriendo una mano por su pecho. Emmett tragó saliva, asintiendo ligeramente aturdido. Ella rió, estirándose para alcanzar la nevera para sacar los ingredientes requeridos.

"Qué quieres, Bells: chispas de chocolate, bananas, nueces…bananas y nueces…" Enlistó, escaneando los contenidos del refrigerador. "Veamos…arándanos, fresas…"

"Simple está bien." Dije, sabiendo muy bien que Emmett les echaría lo que quisiera. Clamaba tener una licencia creativa cuando se trataba de cocinar.

Alice se levó sin prisas media hora después gracias al olor de waffles viniendo de la tostadora.

"Se ven bien." Elogió, besando la mejilla de su hermano. Tomé un plato, riendo ante el extraño surtido de comida y me senté con los demás.

"¿Planes para hoy?" Preguntó, cortando un pedazo de waffle. Me mordí el labio, después de tragar mi jugo.

"No tengo idea. Supongo que podemos ir a preguntarle al señor Brandon cuando podemos sacar nuestras cosas del departamento."

Emmett sonrió ampliamente. "Creo que saldré y pasaré tiempo con los chicos hoy. Algunos tienen el día libre, así que iremos a casa de Mike a ver futbol. Me iré en media hora."

Alice y yo ayudamos a Rosalie con los platos, y esperamos a que se fuera antes de volver a nuestra habitación a cambiarnos. Alice acababa de meterse a la regadera cuando el timbre sonó. Saqué mi cabeza al pasillo, para llamar a Emmett. "¡Em! ¡Puerta!"

"¿Puedes abrir? Estoy vistiéndome."

Gruñí, corriendo una mano por mi arrugada blusa y mi pantalonera. Una rápida mirada al espejo de camino al vestíbulo me dejó ver que no tenía esperanzas, así que lo acomodé en una coleta con una liga justo antes de inclinarme para girar el pomo.

Abriendo la puerta, estuve a segundos de desmayarme. Mis pulmones se contrajeron, mis conductos de aire cerrándose mientras miraba al dios frente a mí.

Edward estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta en toda su gloria, su cabello broncíneo se encontraba perfectamente despeinado. Sus ojos verdes denotaban sorpresa, pero lo ocultó rápidamente. "Ey," dijo calmadamente. "¿Está Emmett?"

Sólo pude asentir, abriendo la puerta un poco más para que pudiera entrar. Rió ante mi silencio y se adentró en la habitación.

Era la primera vez que lo veía en algo que no fuera su uniforme. Sus jeans oscuros se pegaban perfectamente a sus musculosas piernas y su camiseta negra abrazaba su torneado pecho. Vestía un par de simples tennis, y una chaqueta de cuero le cubría el brazo.

"¿Emmett?" Dijo de repente. Arqueé una ceja pero me giré, prácticamente chocando contra Emmett mientras dejaba su habitación.

"¿Todo bien, Bells?" Preguntó, preocupado. Asentí, pero, después de asegurarse de que estaba estable, me soltó antes de que pudiera esperar por cualquier respuesta verbal de su parte y saludó a Edward sacudiendo su mano.

"Es bueno verte, hombre. Déjame tomar mis cosas y volveré en un segundo."

Miré su espalda en silencio mientras dejaba la habitación, girándome de nuevo a Edward nerviosamente. Moví mi pie de adelante hacia atrás, de repente interesada en el diseño de la alfombra.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó, su aterciopelada voz era suave y preocupada. Mi cabeza se impulsó hacia arriba y me encontré a mí misma mirando dentro de sus profundos ojos verdes.

"Estoy bien." Respondí automáticamente, pero deseaba haber podido pensar en algo más creativo. Sus ojos estaban arrepentidos, cosa que me sorprendió. Nos quedamos ahí parados, incómodos, y había muchas cosas que quería decirle. No podía encontrar mi voz.

"Gracias." Me las arreglé para decir, aunque estrangulada mente. Arqueó una ceja.

"¿Por qué?"

No estaba segura de si estaba jugando conmigo o de verdad tenía curiosidad. Decidí responderle, sólo porque me daba la oportunidad de hablar con él.

"Por salvarme la vida."

Formó una 'o' con su boca. "No fue nada. Sólo mi trabajo."

Sentí como mi expresión caía, pero él siguió hablando, como si sintiera la necesidad de llenar el incómodo silencio.

"Así que…Emmet es un muy buen chico."

Me encogí de hombros. "Puede ser odioso a veces, pero es un buen chico." Repetí, preguntándome porque estábamos hablando sobre Emmett, y no de cualquier otra cosa.

Edward escaneó la habitación, mirando las fotos de Alice, Emmett y yo cuando él había decidido manejar a Forks para visitarnos en la preparatoria.

"¿Desde hace cuanto se conocen?" Preguntó.

"Alrededor de dos años. Alice se mudó a mi ciudad natal en su último año, mientras Emmett iba a la Universidad Estatal de Portland (PSU)."

"¿No es un poco grande para ti?" Preguntó sospechosamente. Mis ojos se abrieron ampliamente, confundida por el doble significado en su voz.

"No sé a qué te refieres." Admití. "Sólo estoy viviendo con él mientras mi apartamento está listo o encontremos otro lugar en el cual vivir."

"¿Y tú vives con su hermana, Alice?"

Asentí. "Probablemente la escuchaste gritar hace unas noches."

Estaba sorprendida de ver un profundo rojo en sus mejillas. "Esa fue una de las razones por las cuáles quería encontrarte tan rápidamente. Estaba tan molesta, justo como otras personas en el pasto. No podía soportar el decepcionarla diciéndole que tú…bueno, ya sabes."

Me estremecí. "De verdad lo aprecio."

Una vez más, sacudió mi agradecimiento. "No hay problema."

Pero sus ojos se volvieron severos de nuevo cuando me miró, y caminó hacia atrás un par de centímetros, hasta que se encontró presionado contra la puerta. Cruzó los brazos, mirando su reloj.

Emmett se nos unió unos minutos después, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

"¿Listo para irnos?" Preguntó Edward. Emmett asintió, tomando su gorra de beisbol del PSU, antes de pasarme un brazo por encima.

"No incendies la casa," bromeó. "Todos los buenos bomberos están fuera de turno."

Me quedé ahí, boquiabierta mientras se metían dentro de un Volvo plateado y se iban por la calle sin mirar atrás.

No podía entenderlo. No aceptaba mis agradecimientos, pero quería hablar sobre Emmett y lo muy en contra que estaba conmigo quedándome aquí. "¿Qué más quería que hiciera?"

Decidí que no importaba. Me había salvado la vida y eso era todo. Cómo él dijo, fue meramente profesional. No había sentimientos personales o conexiones, y decidí parar de tratar de crearlas.

Volví al cuarto de huéspedes, para encontrarme con Alice revolviendo el closet.

"¿Quién estaba en la puerta?" Preguntó con voz ahogada.

"Nadie." Murmuré, enredándome con las cintas de mis tennis.

"¿Ya se fue Emmett?" Preguntó, negándose a dejar el tema. Murmuré algo que pudo interpretarse como un 'sí,' dependiendo de qué tan concentrada me escuchaba.

Su cabeza se asomó por la puerta del closet. "¿Edward vino por él?"

Me ruboricé, delatándome. Alice sonrió a sabiendas, y volvió a meterse dentro del closet, dejándome.

"¿Hablaste con él?" Preguntó de nuevo, haciendo conversación, aunque podía detectar su enorme curiosidad.

"Sí," dije, siguiéndole el juego. "Abrí la puerta y le dije que Emmett saldría en un segundo."

"¿No dijiste nada más?" preguntó escépticamente, lista para sacármelo.

"Le agradecí por haberme salvado la vida," dije sarcásticamente, rodando los ojos. "Creí que sería apropiado."

"Lo es," coincidió Alice. "¿Y qué respondió?"

"Dijo que no había problema," dije, deseando que Alice dejara el tema. Era totalmente profesional. Nada más.

"¿No dijo nada acerca de su inmortal amor por ti?"

Levanté un zapato y lo arrojé hacia el closet, golpeando la puerta con él. Ella rió, aunque yo sabía que no estaba bromeando.

"Hablando de vidas amorosas, ¿adivina quién estaba en la cafetería esta mañana?" Dije, parte cambiando el tema, parte queriendo saber cuál sería su reacción.

"¿Qué?" Dijo, sorprendida. "El no tiene ese turno."

"Alice, ¿no crees que es extraño que hayas memorizado su horario de trabajo?" Pregunté, tratando de incitarla, pero se negó a responder.

"¿Sobre qué hablaron?"

"Parece que tengo todas las respuestas hoy, ¿cierto?" Murmuré, pero rápidamente volví a los significativos detalles de esta mañana.

"Y dijo que quería llegar a conocerte," terminé. Alice salió del closet con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

"Es un comienzo," dijo, muy apenas conteniendo su emoción.

Se puso de pie, tomando su media llena taza de café y su bolsa. "Mejor vamos a reunirnos con nuestro agente de seguros antes de que no cancele y de verdad perdamos todo."

Gemí, dejándome caer en la cama. "¿Tenemos qué?"

"Para alguien que pudo haber muerto por esto, estás actuando bastante despreocupadamente."

Solté unas risitas. "Alguien tiene que mantenerse en calma."

Tomó mi mano poniéndome de pie, y me sacó de la habitación.

:-:-:

"Eso no fue terrible," dijo, poniéndose sus lentes de sol mientras salíamos de la oficina.

Me encogí de hombros. "No sé si fue terrible o no. Eso de los seguros no es lo mío."

"Desglosaré lo importante para ti," dijo, sonriendo engreídamente. "Nuestro apartamento se quemó. Necesitamos nuevos muebles."

Gemí, pateando una roca suelta en la banqueta. "Alice, necesitamos un lugar donde vivir antes de comprar nuevos muebles."

"Preguntaste por lo importante. Tendremos que hacer eso eventualmente."

"¿Deberíamos buscar otro apartamento?" Pregunté. "No podemos vivir con Emmett y Rose por siempre."

Alice hizo una cara. "Definitivamente no," dijo. "Tenemos que ver si podemos echar un vistazo adentro, o que alguien lo haga por nosotras."

Decidiendo pasar por ahí, manejamos lentamente bajo la calle, estacionándonos fuera del edificio. Las paredes exteriores de los cuartos estaban dañadas y carbonizadas, el ladrillo se veía negro, lo qué me hizo tener pocas esperanzas de poder rescatar nuestro apartamento.

Caminando hacia la oficina principal, toqué dudosamente la puerta del Sr. Brandon. En segundos, el hombre la abrió ampliamente y nos sonrió.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarlas?" Inquirió, yendo directamente al punto, aunque parecía tembloroso. Inhalé profundamente, apuntando a Alice.

"Nos preguntábamos cuando podríamos ver el daño en nuestro apartamento y recuperar nuestras pertenencias." Respondí. Asintió, indicándonos con un gesto que lo siguiéramos adentro.

"¿Cuál era el número de la habitación?"

Se lo dije rápidamente, esperando impacientemente mientras volcaba un portapapeles que contenía muchos documentos.

"Ah, ¿Mary Alice Cullen e Isabella Swan?"

Asentí, conteniendo el aliento mientras seguía escaneando la hoja, con una inestable mirada cubriendo su rostro.

"Desafortunadamente, su habitación sufrió el mayor daño. El departamento de bomberos anotó que ya pueden mirar dentro, pero necesitan que un bombero esté presente cuando recolecten sus pertenencias."

Miré a Alice. "¿Queremos ir a ver, o esperar a que Emmett venga con nosotras?"

Miró su reloj. "No tiene caso ir a mirar en este momento. Podemos traer a Emmett después."

Miré al Sr. Brandon. "Volveremos con alguien más tarde."

Con esa declaración y un par de palabras más de parte del Sr. Brandon, Alice me sacó de la oficina y me arrastró de vuelta al auto. Forcejeé para ponerme el cinturón de seguridad mientras pisaba con fuerza el acelerador en dirección opuesta a la casa de Emmett. Estiró la mano detrás de su asiento, sacando su bolso y poniéndolo en mi regazo.

"Encuentra mi teléfono y llama a Emmett. Quiero ir por él para que podamos resolver todo eso de los daños."

Hice la llamada rápidamente, casi sintiéndome mal por interrumpirlo en su día libre.

"¿Hola?" Respondió, pero sonó ahogado. Lo escuché tragar saliva, tomar un trago de algo, y volver a poner su boca en el teléfono. "¿Hola?"

"¿Emmett? Es Bella."

Rió. "¡Bells! Mi persona favorita. ¿A qué le debo el placer de esta llamada?"

Ignoré su sarcasmo. "Necesitamos ir por ti para que puedas venir al apartamento. Es algo sobre necesitar un bombero para entrar, no sé exactamente de qué va…" Lo escuché gruñir en comprensión, así que continué. "¿Dónde estás?"

Lo escuché gritar algo a otro de los chicos antes de pasarme la dirección.

"¡No quiero que vengan por mí!" Gimoteó, sonando increíblemente como un niño de tres años. "¡Estamos viendo el juego!"

Solté unas risitas. "Lo siento. Necesitamos tu ayuda."

Desconecté la llamada, devolviendo el celular de Alice a su bolsa, después de decirle la dirección.

"De verdad no me quiero ir. ¡Es un juego muy reñido!" Fue nuestro saludo de parte de Emmett mientras abría la puerta sólo un par de centímetros, como si tuviera miedo de que la abriéramos y lo arrastráramos fuera de ahí. Cómo si pudiéramos.

"Em, necesitamos tu ayuda. ¡Eres el mejor bombero aquí!" Cité lo que nos había dicho antes.

"¿Qué está pasando?" La voz de Edward preguntó, al tiempo que su hermoso físico aparecía junto al de Emmett. Sostenía una lata de cerveza, mirándonos a mí y a Alice antes de estallar en risas.

"Se ven tan desesperadas," explicó, forcejeando para componer su rostro, pero fallando miserablemente. "¿Qué necesitan?"

Alice explicó nuestro predicamento, y, sorprendentemente, asintió en compresión. Pude haber contribuido a la conversación, pero estaba tan preocupada por mantener mis emociones a raya que no estoy segura de que tan bien hubiera podido hacerlo.

"Emmett, si quieres quedarte y mirar el juego, yo puedo ir con ellas." Ofreció, dejando su lata en una mesa de vidrio frente al pasillo frontal. Sentí como mi mandíbula caía en shock, pero volvió a su lugar antes de que lo notara.

"¿Enserio? Gracias, viejo." Dijo Emmett, volviendo la mirada ausentemente a la televisión. Edward asintió.

"Sí, está bien. No soy un gran fan del futbol, de todos modos. El beisbol es más bien mi deporte." Sonrió ampliamente.

¿Cierto, Bells?" Dijo Alice, sacándome de mí sueño. La miré, confundida.

"¿Qué?"

"Dije que sólo necesitamos ir ahí y ver qué podemos sacar." Repitió.

"Cierto." Coincidí en voz baja, aún mirando su fuerte rostro. El se giró, tomando una chaqueta del colgador, y sacando un par de llaves de su bolsillo.

"Puedo manejar yo, si quieren." Ofreció, y Alice decidió por las dos rápidamente, protestando ligeramente mientras se aseguraba de que fuera yo quien se sentara en el asiento del copiloto de su hermoso Volvo plateado.

Edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto, sonriendo ligeramente mientras me golpeaba en la cabeza con el techo mientras trataba de entrar al auto sin percances y mirarlo. Con el rostro ahora rojo, desvíe la mirada y me senté en el suave cuero negro. En una mitad de segundo estaba junto a mí, poniendo el auto en marcha y manejando lentamente hasta llegar a la calle.

"La dirección es—"

"Me la sé," interrumpió a Alice, mirándome de reojo. Me volví rosada por segunda vez en los últimos minutos, con los ojos asegurados en mi regazo hasta que alcanzamos los alrededores de nuestro apartamento quemado.

Para evitar el avergonzarme de nuevo, pude abrir la puerta del carro rápidamente antes de que Edward pudiera llegar, apresurando el pasto y adelantándome un par de yardas. No podía tenerlo tentándome, incluso aunque no lo supiera.

"Tengo que actuar profesional en esto, así que esto es lo que haremos." Dijo detrás de mí. Maldije mentalmente, girándome para encararlo. "Dejaré que entren, pero tenemos que caminar por el apartamento juntos. Hasta dónde yo sé, este apartamento sufrió los peores daños. Así que, por favor no se separen para que no haya ningún accidente que podamos evitar."

Cualquier esperanza de que Edward hubiera venido con nosotras para estar conmigo fue echada fuera de la ventana con su declaración. El tono de su voz era meramente profesional, y lucía como si quisiera salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Subiendo por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, Alice metió las llaves en la cerradura antes de girarla dudosamente. Esperé conteniendo la respiración, recordando como ambas entradas habían estado bloqueadas por los escombros. Afortunadamente se abrió con facilidad, revelando un perfectamente claro camino hacia el centro de la habitación.

"Lo limpiaron para que no fuera un peligro." Explicó Edward, respondiendo a mi pregunta mental.

"Oh, Dios…" Trazó Alice, entrando. Cerré los ojos momentáneamente antes de seguirla, girando mi cuello alrededor para ver el alcance completo.

"Mío." Terminé por ella, mientras mi boca colgaba abierta. La sala entera parecía el interior de una fogata- todo estaba negro y podrido. Podía ver por dónde había entrado Edward, los pedazos de vidrio cubrían el área debajo de la ventana. Automáticamente me pasé una mano por mi venda, y seguí caminando hacia la cocina.

Los recuerdos me bombardearon. Mis lloriqueos por ayuda. Las lágrimas. Los gritos. La impotencia.

Si creía que la sala estaba mal, lucía inmaculada en comparación a la cocina. No había quedado nada. Todo se había desmenuzado en el piso, y el árbol seguía en la pequeña ventana sobre el fregadero. Giré mi cabeza, tomando un par de respiraciones profundas antes de caminar hacia los dormitorios.

La habitación que Alice y yo ocupábamos estaba relativamente limpia. Además de un ligero daño de agua por la manguera, todo lucía como si pudiera ser llevado del apartamento al auto. Alice inmediatamente tomó dos maletas de un estante del closet, poniendo ahí cualquier cosa que estuviera lo suficientemente seca como para llevarse.

Suspiré, sin siquiera molestarme con eso. Tomando una robusta maleta vacía del closet, comencé a meter cosas dentro de ella, sin importarme lo que fueran. Edward se mantuvo contra el marco de la puerta, checando el tiempo de vez en cuando. Para cuando hubimos terminado, los rayos del sol habían desaparecido, y el ahora negro cielo estaba espolvoreado con muchas estrellas, a pesar de las brillantes luces de Portland.

"Gracias de nuevo, Edward." Dijo Alice, metiendo la última bolsa del departamento en la cajuela del Volvo. "Eres un salvavidas."

"Literalmente." Añadí, queriendo escuchar su hermosa voz una vez más. "Me salvaste de tener que comprar numerosas cosas que no necesitamos, con este pequeño demonio." Prácticamente le escupí a Alice entre dientes. Ella se limitó a sonreír ampliamente, dejando que me sentara junto a Edward una vez más.

Deslizándome dentro del auto, sentí su cálido cuerpo junto al mío, y al dulce olor de su colonia aplastándome. Nubló todo pensamiento que tenía y tuve que contenerme físicamente para no estirarme y tocarlo. Rápidamente, gracias a su rápida manera de conducir, nos estacionamos frente a la casa de Mike. El Porsche amarillo de Alice seguía descansando en su lugar de aparcamiento, justo donde lo había dejado.

Corrí hacia la puerta, para pedirles a Emmett y otro chico cuyo nombre no podía recordar, que nos ayudaran a descargar las bolsas del carro de Edward y ponerlas en el de Alice. El proceso estuvo terminado en diez minutos, y Alice estaba dándole a su hermano un abrazo de despedida.

"¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te lleve?" Preguntó por quinta vez. El rió, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Nope. Rosie pasará por mí de camino a casa."

Las cejas de Edward se juntaron. "¿Quién es ella?" Preguntó, perplejo.

"Rosalie Hale es la novia formal de Emmett," explicó Alice.

Miré, sorprendida, como diez emociones diferentes pasaron por su rostro, cambiando de emoción a alivio, y luego a algo que pudo haber sido descrito como ira. Me hice para atrás, casi saliendo volando cuando di un paso en falso, causando que Edward se inclinara y me agarrara. Mientras sus dedos se envolvían alrededor de mi muñeca, y su piel hacía contacto con la mía, sentí casi una corriente eléctrica golpearme. Afianzando mi balance, tiré de mi mano, corriendo mi pulgar por donde su piel había tocado la mía.

"Lo siento," murmuró, sonando tan sorprendido como yo me sentía.

"¿Novia?" Preguntó Edward, forcejeando para componerse mientras miraba a Emmett.

"Han estado juntos por años." Repicó Alice, golpeando el brazo de Emmett ligeramente. "Sólo estamos esperando a que Emmett aquí deje salir la pregunta. No debe faltar mucho tiempo, ahora…"

Juro que vi como sus mejillas se tornaban de un sutil tono de rosado ante el enunciado de Alice. La expresión de Edward siguió de pierda mientras Emmett continuaba enlistando todas las cualidades de Rosalie, y su voz se volvía más y más dulce con cada cumplido. No podía evitar el derretirme al escuchar la forma en la que hablaba de ella, pero el dolor en mi corazón volvía cada vez que miraba a Edward.

Enfadada con la manera en la que estaba actuando alrededor de un chico que no había conocido hacía apenas unos días, me giré hacia Alice, tomando su mano.

"¿Podemos irnos?" Susurré, sutilmente lanzando la mirada hacia Edward. Captó el mensaje, asintiendo cortamente antes de despedirse de los demás. Murmuré mis agradecimientos, tomándome el tiempo para bajar los escalones prudentemente y volver al auto en la oscuridad. Estaba a medio camino cuando escuché mi nombre venir de esa sexy y áspera voz.

_Oh, mierda._

"Bella," repitió, su voz se volvió más fuerte. Podía escuchar sus pisadas tras de mí mientras trotaba en el pasto mojado, parando justo frente a mí. "Ey."

Me mordí el labio, metiéndome las manos a los bolsillos traseros. "Hola." Respondí, mi voz no sonó tan fuerte como debería de ser.

Miré cuidadosamente, mientras parecía estar debatiéndose con algo.

"Gracias por la ayuda hoy. Ya son dos veces." Comencé, esperando que eso lo animara en la dirección correcta a decir lo que tenía en mente.

"En realidad no fue ningún problema." Dijo, su respuesta fue forzada. Se pasó una mano por su revuelto cabello, dejándola en la parte trasera de su cuello. "Bella…"

En aliento se me atoró en la garganta mientras me miraba. "¿Sí?" Fue todo lo que pude decir. Se acercó a mí media pulgada, cerrando la distancia entre los dos ligeramente.

"Yo…Yo quería saber si tú…" Paró. La tensión era casi suficiente para matarme. "¿Quisieras ir a…comer?"

Solté el aliento que había estado conteniendo. "¿Qué si quiero ir a comer?" Repetí con una risita. Levantó la vista al cielo brevemente.

"Quiero decir, que sí querrías…tal vez…¿Me das tu número?" Repitió, casi avergonzado. "Ya sé que no es profesional, y no debería pedírtelo, pero yo–"

Lo interrumpí alargándole mi mano. "¿Puedo ver tu teléfono?" Pregunté, mientras mi voz se volvía más fuerte.

Buscó en los bolsillos de sus jeans, alargándome el pequeño objeto plateado. Lo abrí, admirando la fotografía de fondo antes de poner mi nombre y número en su lista de contactos.

"Gracias," murmuró, devolviendo el teléfono a su bolsillo antes de mirar al claro cielo una vez más.

Seguimos ahí parados en el mojado césped en silencio, hasta que los chicos se fueron gritando y peleando por el juego. Edward se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, mientras sus dedos volvían a su bolsillo. Podía escuchar el sonido de las llaves traquetear mientras las sacaba, girándolas alrededor de su dedo índice.

"¿Puedo llamarte alguna vez?" Casi susurró. Sentí mi cuerpo inclinarse hacia él, y me enderecé antes de que lo notara.

"Sí." Respondí igual de bajo. Me sentía como si estuviera en secundaria de nuevo, y fuera mi primer enamoramiento. Pero no podía evitar la emocionada sonrisa que me cubría el rostro mientras usaba una pálida mano para levantar mi barbilla y que mis ojos miraran dentro de los suyos.

"Buenas noches, Bella." Dijo, su voz era tan dulce como la miel. Con un pequeño movimiento, sus dedos trazaron la línea de mis pómulos y acomodaron un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oído antes de agachar su cabeza y volver a su auto.

Miré como se iba, preguntándome que había causa en dramático cambio en su actitud. Había estado actuando fríamente, distantemente, y profesionalmente la tarde completa, pero una vez que el sol se había ocultado y la atención se había disipado se convirtió en una persona tranquila y afectuosa, a la que quería conocer más de cerca.

Me quedé en el césped hasta que Alice me arrastró al carro, demandando por todos los detalles, pero estaba tan atontada para si quiera concentrarme en todas las preguntas que estaba haciéndome. Todo lo que podía recordar era la manera en la que me había mirado, sus brillantes ojos taladrando los míos, la manera en la que sus dedos acariciaron mi piel ligeramente, haciendo que mi corazón se disparara y el sentimiento de mi cuerpo tan cerca del suyo, y aún así tan lejos de dónde yo quería estar.

Pero tenía mi número. Había esperanza.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar.

N/T: Pfff han sido unos días un poco locos. Lol. Exámenes de recuperación, enfermedades, y de más. En fin, eh aquí otro capítulo más. Esperen una pronta actualización de 'Luchando contra la tentación' y el último capi de 'Cigarette Burns' también. Y dejen un review si les ha gustado(: Disfruten sus vacaciones, chicas que las tienen. Un beso.


	5. Capítulo cuatro

**Disclaimer**: A Stephenie Meyer le pertenece crepúsculo. La creación original de esta historia, incluyendo, pero siendo limitada a personajes, lugar, y trama, son copyright para mí. (Bronzehairedgirl620; autora original de la historia). Yo simplemente traduzco. (:

_Brand New Love - Serena Ryder_

**Capítulo cuatro**

Edward

Sentí mis manos temblar mientras trataba de meter la llave en la cerradura de mi apartamento por tercera vez. El clamoroso click me alertó de que había tenido éxito, la puerta se abrió y me dejó mezclarme con la oscuridad.

Arrojé mi chaqueta al piso cerca del closet del pasillo, sin molestarme en colgarlo. Mis llaves estaban en la mesa, y mi mirada arreglada ciegamente frente a mí, viendo nada en particular. Mi mente estaba en neblina, enfocada en la única persona que seguía hechizando cada uno de mis pensamientos. La manera en la que cabía perfectamente en mis brazos mientras la cargaba fuera del edificio en llamas, el suave sentimiento de su piel rozando la mía. La manera en que sus ojos brillaban cuando hablaba, o el delicado movimiento de su boca al sonreír.

Todo sobre ella era perfecto. Y la odiaba por ello.

¿Por qué le había pedido su número? No había sido mi intención- fue como si ella me hubiera hipnotizado, atrayéndome con sólo una mirada. Había sido una decisión impulsiva, pero no podía devolver el tiempo ahora. Por mucho que quisiera lamentarlo, no podía hacerlo.

Busqué en mi bolsillo, mis dedos acariciaron el repugnante objeto plateado que lo había comenzado todo. Yendo en contra de mi mejor juicio, lo levanté a mi vista, avanzando lentamente por mi lista de contactos. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el aliento hasta que sentí como mis pulmones de contraían, y aspiré un largo trago de aire. Ahí estaba su nombre. _Bella Swan._

Mi pulgar flotó en el aire sobre el botón de 'llamar,' pero no podía hacerlo. No sólo era muy pronto –una simple hora desde la última vez que habíamos hablado- tampoco estaba listo. No podía ponerme a mí mismo en esa situación demasiado vulnerable de nuevo, voluntariamente.

Cerrando el teléfono con fuerza, lo devolví a mi bolsillo y caminé robóticamente hasta mi habitación. Me saqué la blusa por encima de mi cabeza, arrojándola a la cesta de la ropa sucia en el closet, para después desabotonarme los pantalones y dejarlos ordenadamente sobre el piso. Mi pantalonera estaba justo donde la había dejado, descansando precariamente al final de la cama, y me los puse deslizándolos con facilidad. Sin molestarme en cepillarme los dientes, me sumergí en las sábanas, con la mente ampliamente abierta. Estuve recostada ahí por unos minutos, rezando porque me viniera el sueño, pero nunca llegó. Frustrada, me dejé caer en mi estómago, con la cara presionada contra la almohada, mientras mis ojos miraban los brillantes números rojos del reloj inexpresivamente. 9:56. Recostándome contra la cabecera, encendí la lámpara, molesta. Sabía que no había ninguna manera de quedarme dormida, así que decidí hacer la cosa más estúpida que pude haber hecho.

"¿Hola?"

"¿Emmett?" Pregunté dudosa. No conocía mucho a Emmett todavía, pero sabía que era un buen chico y podría ayudarme.

"¡Edward! ¿Qué hay?" Podía escuchar los gritos y chillidos de los demás chicos en el fondo, animando la anotación de uno de los equipos. Me aclaré la garganta, inseguro de cómo preguntárselo.

"Tenía una pregunta para ti."

Escuché como se levantaba de donde quiera que estuviera sentado, el ruido de fondo se convirtió en un zumbido sordo al otro lado de mi teléfono mientras cerraba la puerta. "Okey. ¿Me escuchas?"

"Sí." Respondí, devanándome los sesos por las palabras correctas.

"¿Cuál es tu pregunta?" Podía escuchar cuán curioso estaba, pero trataba de que no lo notara.

"¿Hace cuanto que conoces a Bella?" Pregunté dudoso. Lo escuché contener una risa mientras se movía.

"¿Teniendo sentimientos por la pequeña Bella?" Bromeó. Gemí, resistiendo la urgencia de golpearme la cabeza contra la cabecera. Esto era exactamente lo que tan diplomáticamente quería evitar.

"No." Repliqué. "Simplemente tenía curiosidad."

"Hombre, ya sé que conseguiste su número." Dijo juguetonamente. "No es gran cosa. Si no fuera casi más mi pequeña hermana que Alice, y no estuviera tan locamente enamorado de Rosalie, iría tras ella también. "¿Pero, qué quieres saber?"

Me pasé la mano libre por el cabello. "No estoy seguro. Quiero escuchar la mayoría de su vida de ella, pero quiero que me digas las cosas que no me diría." Concluí, esperando que eso no hubiera sonado tan acosador como lo sentí. Emmett rió.

"Okey. Bueno, Alice y mis padres se mudaron a Forks Washington cuando cursaba el segundo grado en Portland," comenzó. "Alice iba a empezar el último año en la preparatoria local. Me sentí mal por ella; tenía una vida estable en Portland, pero nuestro padre, Carlisle, es un doctor que ha trabajado por todo el país. Estuvimos en Alaska hace unos años, y, gracias a nuestras constantes mudanzas, nunca hizo muchos amigos cercanos. Obviamente eso era duro para ella. Siempre había querido un amigo cercano que no fuera su hermano, para compartir todo con él."

Comencé a sentirme absorto con la historia de Emmett, y ni siquiera había comenzado a hablar de Bella.

"Cuando se mudaron a Forks, me dijo que había terminado con eso de hacer amigos. Sólo tenía un año antes de comenzar una nueva vida para ella sola, y no la culpaba. Luego conoció a Bella."

Me senté, doblando mis piernas en estilo indio, y descansando los codos sobre mis rodillas. "¿Y Bella ya vivía en Forks?"

"Sí." Respondió Emmett, masticando una papita. "Nació en Forks, pero sus padres se divorciaron cuando era muy pequeña. Se mudó a Phoenix, Arizona, con su mamá, pero Renee volvió a casarse hace unos años, con un beisbolista. Bella, siendo la completamente dulce y nada egoísta chica que es, volvió a Forks –el cual odia- para pasar tiempo con su padre y darle un poco de espacio a su madre."

"Wow." Respiré. "Muy anti-egoísta."

Rió, sin duda ante la admiración en mi voz. "Ciertamente. Y, básicamente, cayeron en el lugar adecuado. Se mudó en su segundo año y conoció a Alice durante el verano de su último año. Se convirtieron en amigas rápidamente, y son prácticamente inseparables."

Fue mi turno de reír. "Lo noté. Está…eh, está…"

"¿Saliendo con alguien?" Terminó por mí Emmett, de alguna manera sabiendo exactamente lo que estaba preguntando, sin que tuviera que repetir mi completamente incoherente pregunta. "No. Bella no sale mucho en citas. Y de verdad no sé porqué- como sabes, es hermosa. Pero tiene un autoestima muy baja."

Ese enunciado me golpeó con fuerza. ¿Por qué no era segura? "Gracias, Emmett." Dije. "Eso es todo lo que necesito saber."

"¿Cuándo vas a llamarla?" Presionó. Bufé.

"No lo sé. ¿Hay algo como un código de tres días antes de llamar a una chica?"

Rió. "Buen intento. Sólo llámala. Y tengo que advertirte algo…"

Tragué saliva ante la malicia en su voz. "¿Sobre qué?"

"Pareces un buen chico, Edward. Me alegra que Bella se haya interesado en alguien como tú." Rodé los ojos. "Pero si le haces daño, no tendré miedo de estamparte contra el piso."

"Si le hago daño, tienes mi permiso para hacerlo." Coincidí. Soltó unas risitas.

"Está bien, entonces. ¡Llámala! ¿Qué estás esperando?"

Revisé el reloj, los números destellaban 10:15. "No sé. ¿Debería?"

Gruñó. "Sí. Hazlo."

Le agradecí por toda su ayuda, colgando el teléfono y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Demasiadas decisiones se concentraban en una pequeña llamada. Antes de que pudiera detenerme, tenía el ya memorizado número en la pantalla, y había apretado el botón de llamar. Me maldije a mí mismo por no pensarlo mejor, pero mi intención de colgar se congeló cuando escuché su suave voz.

"¿Hola?"

Mi boca se abrió para hablar, pero nada salió. Tomé una respiración profunda mientras repetía su saludo, un poco más desconfiada.

"Hola, Bella. Es Edward."

La escuché ahogar un gritito, y susurrar del otro lado de la línea. La tintineante risa de Alice era audible, y no pude evitar el sonreír ampliamente ante el pensamiento de ellas dos discutiendo en voz baja. "Hola." Respondió.

"Yo sólo…quería asegurarme de que hubieras llegado segura a casa." Dije, sonando más vulnerable de lo que quería. Afortunadamente, no reparó en ello.

"Gracias," dijo igual de bajo. "Estamos en casa."

Salí de la cama, paseando alrededor de la habitación hecho un manojo de nervios. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? ¿Quería hablar, o quería colgar el teléfono?

"Qué bueno." Ofrecí pobremente. "Me da gusto."

Rió, aliviando significativamente la tensión. "A mí también."

Decidí saltar por el precipicio. "¿Voy a volver a verte?"

Más cuchicheos, y algo -que sonó a chillidos- hizo eco a través del auricular. "Si quieres." Dijo tímidamente. Ganando confianza, traté de pensar en algún lugar a donde invitarla.

"Bueno, habrá una feria en la estación de Policías el sábado." Dije, calculando mentalmente los días que faltaban. Tres. "Tres o cuatro de nosotros nos ofrecimos para ir, y estaba preguntándome si te gustaría…eh…unírteme."

"Okey." Dijo, haciendo que mi corazón estallara en rápidas palpitaciones. "¿A qué hora?"

Mi mente respondió por mí. "Comienza a la una."

El teléfono fue arrebatado de ella. "¡Edward! ¿Puedo ir? ¿Puedo llevar a un amigo?" Dijo agudamente Alice, sonando demasiado entusiasmada ante una simple feria.

"Claro. Entre más mejor." No veía porque no. Quería a Bella para mí sólo, pero suponía que si traía a una amiga no haría mucha diferencia.

"¡Gracias! Ten, habla con Bella."

"¿Edward?" Me llamó su voz. "Así que, ¿te veo el sábado en la estación de policías?"

Le di todas las instrucciones necesarias, eufórico porque hubiera accedido. "Nos vemos, entonces." Terminé, notando el tono depresivo en mi voz.

"Adiós."

"Buenas noches, Bella." Susurré, colgando antes de que pudiera decir algo más. Dejé el teléfono sobre la mesita de noche, apagando la luz y preguntándome qué diablos acababa de suceder.

**BPOV**

"¡Isabella Swan!" Chilló Alice, sacudiendo mis hombros. "¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti!"

Gemí, frotando el rostro en una almohada. "Es sólo una feria, Alice. ¿Por qué estás tan emocionada?"

"¡Por qué podré invitar a Jasper, tontita!" Esta chica no pierde el tiempo en nada.

"Alice, ¿no crees que es un poco…pronto para invitarlo a lugares que no tienen relación con su proyecto?"

Bufó, haciéndome sonar increíblemente ingenua. "Puedo sacar una excusa –invitarlo, pero decirle que podría ser el lugar perfecto para nuestro proyecto. Cuando no lo sea, tendremos el resto del día para pasarlo bien. Brillante, lo sé."

Solté unas risitas ante lo enamorada que estaba. "Pero, llámalo en la mañana." Le recomendé. "O podrías ir a la cafetería y hablar con él...y aprovechar para traer dos lattes."

Me golpeó el brazo ligeramente. "Eres insaciable."

Reí, rodando en la cama, esperando a que se pusiera de pie antes de expandir mis piernas y apretar mi sábana a mí alrededor, esperando que mi corazón se calmara lo suficiente como para que pudiera dormir.

:-:-:

Después de que los tres días pasaran lentamente, el sábado por fin había llegado. Alice había ido al café Java a mediodía después de nuestra invitación, ganándose una aceptación de parte de Jasper. Aún tenía que dejar de hablar de ello todo el tiempo.

Desafortunadamente, eso sí conllevaba el ir de compras. Alice me metió dentro de una bolsa y me encerró en la cajuela, obligándome a manejar hasta el centro comercial más cercano y pasar todo el día en los vestidores, probándome ropa incómoda y demasiado apretada. Cuando me pasó un vestido apretado color carne que revelaba _demasiado, _pinté mi línea.

"¡Alice! Voy a la feria de la estación de policías. No a bailar a un club de striptease." Lo rechacé rápidamente, y fuimos capaces de salir con una solución. Cómo se suponía que el día estaría ligeramente fresco, me dio un par de skinny jeans y una blusa azul, y me salí con la mía usando mis converse, razonando que me lo debía por algunas cosas.

Edward me había llamado la noche anterior para confirmar nuestros planes. No podía evitar sentirme emocionada, pero no quería ilusionarme. Podía ser sólo una cita de amigos, como Jasper pensaba que sería con Alice.

Según lo que me había dicho, él, junto con Emmett, Mike y Tyler, eran voluntarios ahí. Los llevaron en un camión de bomberos y estarían enseñándoles a los niños pequeños como funcionaba todo, así como seguridad ante incendios. Su turno era la primera hora, así que tendríamos el resto del tiempo para caminar por ahí.

Las mariposas no dejaron mi estómago hasta que entré en el Porsche de Alice, vestida y lista para encaminarnos a la feria. Hice girar mi cabello alrededor de mi dedo, mordiéndome el labio nerviosamente. No sabía que esperar de hoy, ni siquiera de Edward en general. Alice era todo lo contrario; prácticamente estaba brincando en su asiento, su pequeña figura bailaba con la música.

"¿Te encontrarás con Jasper ahí?" Pregunté. Asintió emocionadamente, bajando un poco el volumen para que pudiéramos escucharnos.

"Sí. Dijo que tenía que recoger algo, pero nos encontraría en la entrada a la una." Miré al reloj del salpicadero, que decía 12:53. Estaba un tanto sorprendida.

"¿No te gusta llegar temprano normalmente?" Pregunté. "Estaremos por lo menos cinco minutos tarde."

Alice me achicó los ojos, y pareció como si estuviera resistiendo la urgencia de golpearme en la parte trasera de la cabeza. "Bella, se llama llegar elegantemente tarde. Sí llegamos exactamente a la hora, las probabilidades son que Jasper no estará ahí. Y si llego antes que Jasper, entonces parecerá que estoy desesperada."

"¿Pero si el llega antes que tú no está desesperado?" Pregunté, tratando de entender su razonamiento.

"Exactamente. ¡Se verá ansioso y adorable!"

Sacudí mi cabeza, mi estómago se hacía nudos mientras las decoraciones de la feria aparecían en nuestra vista. Habían renovado la estación de policías con serpentinas y globos, y la punta del volante del transbordador era visible a través de los espesos árboles.

"¿Estás lista para esto?" Preguntó Alice, quitando una mano del volante para ponerla tranquilizadoramente sobre mi hombro. Me encogí de hombros.

"¿Y si no soy buena en esto?"

Bufó, arqueándome una ceja. "¿Buena en qué? ¿Pasarla bien en una feria con un increíblemente hermoso bombero? Por favor." Se burló. "No te preocupes. Estaremos todos juntos, de todos modos."

"¿Qué hago mientras esté ocupado con su turno? ¿Lo espero, o estoy con ustedes hasta que termine?"

Prendió su direccional derecha, entrando en el estacionamiento de gravilla, y siguiendo al vigilante mientras la dirigía hacía un espacio vacío. Apagando el motor, me dirigió una mirada severa, estirando su mano hacia atrás para tomar su bolso. "Bella, necesito que te calmes. Los hombres son como los perros. Pueden oler tus nervios. ¡Así que no actúes nerviosa! Todo saldrá bien. Lo he visto."

Reí, saliendo del auto. "¿Cómo una visión?"

Me guiñó el ojo. "Exacto."

Enlazó su brazo con el mío, jalándome hacia la entrada. Jasper, vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta polo obscura, estaba recargado contra una cerca, con un ramo de margaritas blancas en las manos. Los ojos de Alice se abrieron ampliamente mientras aceleraba nuestro paso, echándole los brazos al cuello a Jasper a modo de bienvenida.

"Para ti." Dijo casi tímidamente, alargándole las flores. Su enorme sonrisa se hizo diez veces más grande mientras las olía, inhalando su esencia.

"¡Gracias!" Dijo, tomando su mano. "Déjame ponerlas en el auto, y luego podemos entrar."

Ambos caminaron hacia su Porsche, hablando animadamente mientras dejaba las flores sobre el asiento. Suspiré, esperando a que volvieran. Después de tres minutos aún seguían hablando junto a su auto, gemí, dirigiéndome hacia la entrada. No iba a desperdiciar mi día esperando a que Alice y Jasper terminaran de conversar.

Estaba sacando la billetera de mi bolso, detrás de una familia de cuatro, cuando sentí una mano en el hombro. Avancé un par de pasos, mientras la línea se acortaba, sin importarme en darme la vuelta.

"Pudiste haberte apresurado, tú sabes, también tengo una cita."· Gruñó, girándome cuando no me respondieron. Ahogué un gritito y mi mano voló hacia mi garganta mientras me encontraba mirando dentro de un increíble par de ojos verdes.

"Perdona, no era mi intención sobresaltarte." Dijo, pero podía decir que trataba de contener una sonrisa. Las esquinas de sus labios se levantaron gentilmente, ofreciendo una disculpa. Traté de alejar mis ojos de su angelical rostro, pero era sumamente difícil. Era la primera vez que lo había visto en su uniforme tan cerca, y había estado perdiéndome de algo muy bueno.

Tenía todo puesto menos la chaqueta, sus suspensores le colgaban en los hombros sobre una camiseta blanca de tirantes. Sus pantalones eran demasiado sexys para ser considerados un atuendo de trabajo, y su casco se encontraba bajo su brazo. Tenía la sonrisa torcida que me ponía las rodillas débiles en el rostro, y un mechón de cabello le caía sobre los ojos. Me metí las manos a los bolsillos, queriendo nada menos que restarle importancia.

"Hey." Saludó de nuevo, ofreciéndome su mano. Reí, sacando una de mis pantalones para sacudírsela. "Gracias por venir."

Sonreí, dejando que un mechón cayera sobre mi cabello como un escudo. "Quería hacerlo."

Su amplia sonrisa creció mientras tomaba mi mano, encaminándome hasta la parte frontal de la fila. Comencé a alargarle al voluntario el cambio correcto, cuando una pálida mano me interrumpió, tomando el billete y poniéndolo en mi palma extendida de nuevo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Siseé, mientras (él) buscaba dentro de sus sexys pantalones de bombero, sacando una billetera de piel, y pagando por mí. Me dejaron pasar, y, después de que Edward les enseñara el sello en su mano, lo dejaron pasar detrás de mí. Rió ante mi expresión de tonta, poniendo una mano en la parte baja de mi espalda, y llenando mis palmas de sudor.

"Por favor, Bella. Te invité aquí; es mi deber ser un caballero." Sonrió, dejándome sin oportunidad de responder. Me guió por la multitud hasta donde estaba estacionado un brillante camión de bomberos, y algunos chicos vestidos como Edward se encontraban recostados perezosamente.

"¡Bella!" Gritó Emmett cuando me miró. Saltando del pasto, me atrapó en un largo abrazo de oso, levantando mis pies del suelo. "¡No sabía que vendrías!" Pero su emocionada expresión lo delató.

"Estoy segura de que no." Contrarresté. Se acercó, liberándome de su fuerte agarre.

"Me preocupaba que Eddie fuera gay. Es bueno saber que no es el caso." Susurró. Compuse mi rostro, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de no reír. Edward simplemente miró a Emmett, obviamente escuchando lo que él había tratado de mantener en secreto.

"Bueno, eh terminado." Dijo, esperando a que Mike y Tyler se levantaran. "Los veré en una hora." Le dio una palmadita en la espalda a Edward, guiñándome un ojo antes de dirigirse a vagar por las celebraciones.

Los miramos perderse entre la multitud, y una vez que estuvieron fuera de nuestra vista, comencé a entrar en pánico. ¿Ahora qué? Alice me había prometido que estaríamos juntas- ¿dónde estaba? Aparentemente, Edward estaba pensando lo mismo.

"¿Dónde están Alice y su amigo?" Preguntó. Sentí como mis esperanzas bajaban un poco; ¿quería que Alice estuviera aquí? ¿No pensaba que era una cita?

"Estaba justo detrás de mí." Murmuré. "Pero Jasper le dio unas flores, y–"

"Ah, el chico de las margaritas." Me interrumpió. Asentí. "Lo vi cerca de la salida. Se veía bastante emocionado por algo, ahora sé porqué."

Un momento de silencio se estableció entre nosotros, mientras Edward pasaba una mano sobre el capó del camión. "¿Cómo has estado?" Preguntó, aunque no estaba muy segura de que en realidad le importara. Era solamente para llenar el silencio.

"Bien." Respondí, haciendo una mueca ante lo fría que había sonado mi voz. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para calentar la situación. "He estado un poco ocupada, ya sabes." Podía permitirme ser despreocupada a este punto.

Su curiosidad creció. "¿Qué es lo que haces?"

Maldije bajo mi aliento, sorprendida porque aún no hubiéramos pasado por lo básico. "Soy una estudiante en la Universidad Estatal de Portland."

Asintió. "¿Pero, que estudias?" Presionó. Me encontré a mí misma inclinándome hacia él, e hice lo mejor que pude para controlar mi cuerpo.

"Literatura Inglesa. Quiero ser una periodista o una escritora." Sonrió.

"Eres elocuente. Serías buena en eso."

La familiar calidez inundó mis mejillas, alertándome del hecho de que probablemente estaba tan roja como un tomate ante su cumplido. La conversación fluyó con facilidad desde este punto, mientras le contaba sobre mi vida en Phoenix, y como y porque me había mudado a Washington. Entré en destalles –probablemente más de los que necesitaba- sobre la escuela ahí, y mi primer año en la PSU (Universidad). Habló poco sobre él y preguntó sin césar sobre mí, yendo desde mi flor favorita, hasta mi primer recuerdo de la niñez. Treinta minutos después, lo paré.

"Mi turno."

Su rostro se volvió cauteloso, su expresión en guardia. "Okey. ¿Qué quieres saber?"

"¿En dónde naciste?" Lo mejor es comenzar con algo fácil…

"Nací en Chicago. Vivimos ahí hasta que fui lo suficientemente grande para ir a la universidad, y fui a Portland."

Eso me sorprendió. "¿Enserio?"

Asintió. "Ese fue mi primer año- finalmente me eh graduado, y seguiré trabajando para la estación local."

Hice una cuenta mental. "Así que eso significa que tienes …"

"21."

Me encontré sonriendo para mí ante mi conmocionada reacción. El sonrió ampliamente, su cabello broncíneo brillaba en el sol que se asomaba por las ventanas. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Nada."

"¿Y cuántos años tienes tú?" Preguntó, aunque pareció como si estuviera burlándose en lugar de preguntando.

"18. Mi cumpleaños es en Septiembre." Sentí la necesidad de subir el volumen, para sonar mayor. No quería que pensara que era joven e inmadura.

Estuvimos en silencio de nuevo, pero no por mucho. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle, pero no quería asustarlo. "¿Qué te hizo querer ser un bombero?"

Si era posible, su rostro se volvió más pálido de lo que ya estaba. "Es una larga historia." Dijo suavemente. Me levanté del empapado pasto, limpiando la parte trasera de mis pantalones, antes de saltar al capó, junto a él. Indecisamente, alargué mi mano, frotando mi pulgar contra sus puños cerrados.

"Tengo tiempo."

Inhaló ruidosamente, desviando la mirada. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido mientras bajaba la mirada, pero no se veía enfadado. "Mi casa se incendió cuando tenía catorce. Era hijo único. Mi padre nos salvó a mi madre y a mí, pero…" Casi perdí el aliento al ver lágrimas formarse en los ojos de Edward, pero las limpió con un guiño antes de que cayeran. "Él no lo logró."

Envolví un brazo alrededor de mi torso, la otra permaneció fija en su puño. Los músculos se relajaron lentamente hasta que mi mano descansó vagamente en la suya. "¿Así que decidiste ser un bombero para prevenir que eso le pasara a otros?"

Se burló amargamente. "Eso me hace sonar demasiado heroico." Apretó los dedos de su mano libre contra la troca. "Fui a la universidad para apaciguar a mi mamá, pero sí. Esencialmente, ese es el porqué. Sentía que era lo apropiado, más o menos."

No sabía que decir. Ni siquiera había esperado una respuesta. "Lo siento," murmuré. Sonrió débilmente, falsamente, pero permaneció en silencio. Sabía que probablemente había más que contar, pero no iba a ir hacia allá. Eso no era asunto mío.

El silencio se volvió más cómodo conforme pasó el tiempo, nuestras manos descansaban sueltas la una en la otra sin movimiento, hasta que un pequeño niño de no de más de cuatro o cinco años corrió hacía el camión, brincando emocionado. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, jaló la anti-inflamable tela de los pantalones de Edward, para ganar su atención.

"¡Wow, señor! ¿Usted conduce el camión?" Corrió alrededor del vehículo rápidamente, observando cada detalle que podía. Después de un momento, una mujer de mediana edad con el rostro rojo y sin aliento vino hacia nosotros, exhausta. Miró ceñuda al chico.

"Thomas Meyer, te dije que no te alejaras de mí," lo regañó, arreglando el cabello de su hijo en cuanto pudo agarrarlo.

Él sonrió ampliamente, exponiendo sus faltantes dientes frontales, apuntado emocionado hacia el camión. "¡Mira, mamá! ¡Mira el camión!"

La mujer cumplió, arrodillándose a su lado mientras él apuntaba hacia todo lo que conocía. Ella reflejó su asombro, y besó su mejilla, limpiando los últimos restos del cono de chocolate. "Wow," respondió, sonriendo. "Es bastante asombro, ¿cierto?"

"¡El más asombroso!" La mirada de Thomas descansó en Edward, temerosa y fascinada. Lo miré; un ligero rosa empolvó sus mejillas ante la atención, pero su sonrisa torcida había vuelto. Alejó su mano de la mía, y mientras estaba desilusionada, miré con aguda fascinación como se arrodillaba junto al niño.

"Hola," dijo, sonriendo. La mandíbula del chico se aflojó, pero el shock no duró mucho. "Me llamo Edward."

"¡Yo soy Tommy!" Dijo, extendiendo su mano. Edward rió, sacudiéndola. Temía que mi corazón explotara ante lo adorable que era. Simplemente no era justo. Chicos tan atractivos y sensibles no deberían ser buenos con los niños, también. Inclinaba la balanza.

"¿Te gustaría dar un vistazo?" Edward hizo un gesto hacia el interior de la troca. Tommy asintió frenéticamente, saltando hacia la entrada. Edward puso al chico sobre sus hombros, algo que me sorprendió más que a él, enseñándole las campanas y silbatos que no podía alcanzar por sí mismo. Ambos entraron al camión y se perdieron de vista, y mientras trataba de escuchar su conversación, todo lo que podía captar era el suave murmullo de la voz de Edward y las inacabables preguntas de Tommy, las cuales respondía con facilidad.

Balanceé mis piernas en el capó del camión, bajando de un brinco. No estaba segura sobre lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer, pero la madre de Tommy dejó su posición para acercarse a mí. "Soy Amy," se presentó. Respondí adecuadamente, preguntando cosas básicas sobre Tommy- neutrals. Aparentemente soñaba con convertirse en un bombero.

"Tu novio acaba de hacerle el día," dijo, mirando con ternura como los dos bajaban del camión. Miré como Edward pasó a Tommy de sus hombros a sus brazos antes de ponerlo sobre el suelo, enseñándole cómo funcionaba la manguera, y lo que debían hacer en caso de incendio. Me miró de reojo, No pude evitar sonreír. "Es bastante observador también, si sabes a lo que me refiero."

Reí. Supongo que pude haberla corregido, pero no le veía el punto. Me gustaba la manera en que sonaba, aunque fuera inmaduro. Mi novio. Esas palabras eran raras para mí. "Sí, supongo que lo es."

Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero se paró a sí misma cuando escuchó a alguien llamarla por su nombre. Lo urgió a venir sacudiendo su mano, para después recibirlo con un beso y un suave hola. El hombre la puso a su lado, girando su cabeza en dirección a Tommy. "¿Cómo se ha portado?"

Amy rió. "Fastidiando a morir a ese pobre joven."

"A él le encanta," les aseguré, sonriéndole a Edward. "También le iluminó el día, estoy segura."

El pequeño perdió interés en el camión tan pronto como ubicó al hombre. "¡Papi!" Lloriqueó, arrojándose a sus brazos. El acarició el cabello de Tommy.

"¿Estás divirtiéndote, campeón?"

Tommy asintió vigorosamente. "¡Hay un camión de bomberos!"

Su padre rió. "Puedo verlo. ¿Qué tienes que decirle al amable hombre que te lo enseñó?"

Sus modales volvieron, Tommy juntó sus manos frente a él y le obsequió otra enorme sonrisa sin dientes. "Gracias, Edward." No pude evitar sonreír- era demasiado lindo.

La sonrisa de Edward apareció, enorme y orgullosa, mientras sacudía su cabeza. "Fue un placer. Pero, espera, tengo una sorpresa para ti." Desapareció por un momento, volviendo con un diminuto casco. Lo puso sobre su cabeza, asintiendo triunfantemente. "Eso era todo. Te queda perfecto."

"¡Wow!" Tommy ahogó un gritito, tomando el plástico del caso con sus pegajosos dedos. "¿Es mío?"

"Claro," respondió Edward. "Hasta que consigas el real."

La pareja le agradeció a Edward una vez más, y practicamente tuvieron que arrastrar a Tommy lejos del camión. Amy nos miró una última vez antes de tomar la mano de su hijo, y caminar hacia el estacionamiento. La gente aún estaba llegando, y miré a Edward.

"Por eso es que vengo a las ferias," dijo, bajito. "Se emocionan tanto ante algo tan insignificante. Es contagioso."

"¿Cuándo me dijiste que acababa tu turno?" Pregunté. Estaba segura de que Alice y Jasper estaban pasándolo muy bien, y estaba empezando a sentirme más cómoda con Edward. Quería pasear con él, dejando lo pesado atrás.

Miró su reloj. "En cinco minutos. Podemos irnos en cuanto llegue Emmett."

Él volvió justo a tiempo- algo raro en Emmett. Edward se quitó el uniforme, decepcionándome, y cuando estuvo listo en su ropa normal, caminamos por las diferentes actividades. La primera vez que su mano rozó la mía, creí que había sido un accidente. Pero luego, sus dedos tomaron los míos con timidez, quedándose ahí por el resto de la tarde.

:-:-:

"Aún no comprendo cómo es que pudiste ganar esto," dije, mientras Edward y yo caminábamos perezosamente hacia su auto. Alice me había enviado un mensaje hacia una hora, diciéndome que ella y Jasper irían a cenar y tendría que encontrar una manera de volver a casa- sugirió a Emmett, cuando se fuera, pero Edward me ofreció llevarme.

"Todo está en la fuerza," se burló, dándome un codazo. Definitivamente se había vuelto más juguetón durante el transcurso de la tarde, bromeando más y actuando menos como el meditabundo caballero que sabía que siempre sería.

"Nunca había visto a nadie capaz de golpear el mazo con bastante fuerza como para hacer sonar la campana." Sacudí mi cabeza, impresionada. "Aunque, nunca eh visto a Emmett tratar."

Abrió la puerta del copiloto para mí. Entré, deseando que el camino no fuera tan corto. En realidad estaba disfrutando de su compañía, y no estaba segura de poder verlo después de esto. "Tu tampoco lo hiciste tan mal," me apaciguó. "Dominaste el juego del wack-a-mole bastante bien."

Le golpeé el brazo. "Sé bueno." Era tan simple, la manera en la que interactuábamos, una vez que todo había caído en su lugar. Podía decir que pocas veces bajaba la guardia, pero cuando lo hacía, no había nadie más con quien quisiera estar. Él estaba lleno de profundidad, calidez, e inteligencia- una combinación peligrosa. Esperaba poder volver a verlo. Más que eso, esperaba que él quisiera verme.

Su brazo se encontraba colgando sueltamente alrededor de mi cintura mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta de mi apartamento; reclamé temblar por el frío, a pesar de que eso era completamente surrealista. Estaba balsámico y caluroso afuera. Más bien estaba temblando por nuestra proximidad- no podía controlarme.

"¿Puedo decir algo valiente y posiblemente inapropiado?" Preguntó. Sus ojos brillaban con una juventud que se había presentado a sí misma a lo largo de la tarde, pero también había una pizca de preocupación. Dejó caer su mano, mirando hacia otro lado- un había que había notado, tenía cada vez que decía algo de lo que se sentía inseguro. "No quiero dejarte."

"¿Puedo responder con algo igualmente valiente y posiblemente inapropiado?" Pregunté. "Yo tampoco quiero dejarte."

"¿Te importaría mucho si te volviera a invitar a salir de nuevo?"

No podía imaginarme a alguien a quien le importara eso. Todo lo que pude hacer fue sacudir mi cabeza y esperar a transferirle mi entusiasmo. Se inclinó hacia mí, sus labios se mantuvieron cerca de mi oreja mientras me susurraba un 'buenas noches'. Plantó un dulce beso en mi mejilla antes de dejarme ir. Le regresé la despedida en un murmullo, con la mano acariciando la manija, pero esperando a que se fuera para entrar. Lo miré hasta que las luces desaparecieron de mi vista antes de cerrar la puerta tras de mí, suspirando pesadamente.

Había una gran posibilidad de que me arriesgara ante un montón de problemas al involucrarme con Edward Masen. Pero mientras más pensaba en ello, y la manera en la que actuaba a mí lado, más entusiasmada me sentía ante tomar ese riesgo.

N/T: Hola :) siento el retraso. Srsly. No saben cuánto. Más porque amo esta historia con toda mi alma y es el más grande de los honores el poder traducirla. Es hermosa y está tan asombrosamente escrita. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Me ha costado, ya que mi computadora no sirve y la otra se apaga sin razón aparente y después no prende. Pero lo eh conseguido. Lo prometo, me gusta demasiado. No hay un solo día que no haya traducido –o por lo menos intentado traducir- algo. En fin. Feliz inicio de semana. Positividad al cien, people. :)


End file.
